


Mystic Messenger Smutshots

by xofrnkie



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Boys Kissing, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dominant Kim Yoosung, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Handcuffs, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Mind Manipulation, Oral Sex, Pegging, Possessive Han Jumin, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Submissive Character, Submissive Kim Yoosung, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Yandere Kim Yoosung, fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xofrnkie/pseuds/xofrnkie
Summary: Multiple smutty one-shots of our favorite boys :)Requests open!
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader, Choi Saeran/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Reader, Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader, Kang Jaehee (Mystic Messenger)/Reader, Kang Jaehee/Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Kim Yoosung & Main Character, Kim Yoosung/Main Character, Kim Yoosung/Reader, Rika (Mystic Messenger)/Reader, Rika/Main Character (Mystic Messenger), V | Kim Jihyun & Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Reader, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Reader
Comments: 49
Kudos: 883





	1. All Tied Up + Jumin Han

You blinked, your eyes scanning over the dimly lit room. There stood Jumin, in nothing but his boxers. You groaned, pulling against your restraints, failing to cause any damage. Jumin chuckled, walking over to the side of the bed, leaning down to whisper in your ear. 

“Is my little kitty liking this? You like being all tied up?” He said quietly, a small laugh following after. He proceeded to flick your nipple, your face going red with embarrassment after the moan that fell from your plush lips. You were spread out on the bed, completely vulnerable to your lover. Your skin was completely exposed to him, having absolutely nothing to cover you. Your wrists were handcuffed to the bed and your feet were tied to the bedpost as well, You liked this though. You loved the tight metal scraping against your sensitive skin every time you tried to move. You loved being completely naked and vulnerable to Jumin, no matter how much it embarrassed you. You wanted to feel his teasing gaze fall upon your body as he ravished you.

You felt a dip in the bed, Jumin crawling until he was at your feet, looking you directly in your eyes. You could feel butterflies swarm in your stomach, your pussy gushing with every second that went by. He licked his lips, sucking his thumb to moisten it before spreading your folds and pressing it against your clit. You sucked in a breath, awaiting his next move. He moved his thumb in tight circles, forcing you to bite down on your tongue to keep from making noise.

But he objected. 

“Go ahead, baby girl. Let everyone know how good you feel right now.”

Your eyes met his gaze. You were reluctant at first but couldn’t hold your voice in any longer once he swiped his thumb across your swollen clit for the second time. 

“Please, Jumin…” You muttered, your eyelids falling over your teary eyes at the pleasure you were receiving. 

“Please what? Use your words.” 

“Fuck me, please.” Your eyes stayed shut, but you could feel his gaze burning into you. He retracted his hand from your pussy, biting his lip from the slick on his thumb. You opened your eyes, a bit embarrassed from the silence that fell over the room. However, you couldn’t help but feel more slick gush from your hole as you watched your boyfriend suck his thumb, his eyes locked with yours.

Your breathing hitched, tugging your wrists from the handcuffs again. You watched the tent in his pants rise, his cheeks a bit rosy as well. Jumin moaned, tasting you, satisfied. He pulled his thumb from his mouth with a ‘pop’ noise, scooting closer to you. “Beg me,” he demanded, palming his cock through his underwear. You could’ve sworn your stomach dropped from the deep tone in his voice, causing you to instantly submit. 

“Please, sir. I want your cock inside me, I need you. I’m so wet for you, fill my hole,” you were a rambling mess, but at the time, all you could focus on was having him fill your hole, forcing your entire body to submit to him as your master. Satisfied with your answer, he pulled his cock from his underwear, precum swimming at the tip of his erection. You licked your lips, a dull ache in your stomach from how turned on you felt. You wished you could touch yourself, or touch him. Usually, your favorite part to touch on Jumin was his chest, Rubbing it and tracing small circles on his abs while his cock was deep inside of you. You gasped, the feeling of his cock at your entrance snatching you from the pleasant image of you touching his abs. 

Jumin wasted no time, slowly sliding his cock into your tight heat, a moan forming at the back of your throat from the friction. You could tell he was stifling noises from the way he bit his lip, grabbing your waist tightly, fingernails sinking into your supple skin. 

“God, you’re so tight,” he groaned, his cock beginning to thrust inside of you. You clenched around his erection, moaning from the way he felt inside of you. You loved doing this with him. Before Jumin, you were a virgin. You’d never found the right person to really do it with. Someone who knew exactly what you wanted or someone who respected your boundaries. You’d never known someone as passionate as Jumin. You never knew anyone that respected your body the way Jumin did, or someone who touched you so carefully, like you were a glass that could break from the slightest touch.

He stared down at you, your lips agape as you took him, panting. He let go of your hips with one of his hands, using it to grope your tit. This made you even more turned on, gushing around him. He sped up, twisting your nipple with his finger while he fucked you quickly. Nothing but panting and grunting could be heard in the room. And frankly, you liked it that way. You loved just being able to hear Jumin grunt, fucking you as hard as he could while he used your body to get himself off quickly. You weren’t used to being used before, but it became natural with Jumin.

Usually, he was more of a receiver than a giver.

That didn’t mean he never tended to your aches, but he preferred being the one getting tended to. He loved it when you rode him. That way, he could see everything right there easily. He could see your face scrunch in pleasure while you lifted yourself up and down. He could see your tits bouncing while he pounded you, moans continuously falling from your lips.

“Fuck, kitten, so good. You feel so good around my cock. I’m so close.”

You never expected him to be on the verge of cumming before you could. Normally, you were always the first one to cum, or at least, the first one to be on the edge of almost cumming. You could barely focus on the fingers twisting your nipple over the feeling of him sliding in and out of you. 

You panted, feeling a large coil form in the pit of your stomach. You were close as well. 

He began rubbing your clit, whispering sweet nothings in your ear. You tugged against the restraints, your back arching off the bed as sweat rolled down your forehead and onto your cheeks. That was it, you couldn’t take it any longer, cumming around his length as he continuously pounded you, allowing you to ride out your orgasm. Your body lay there, limp, while he never stopped. Jumin thrust into you, his eyes shutting tightly as he used your hole, cumming a few moments after. He huffed, his cock still buried deep inside of your twitching pussy. 

You both laid there, catching your breath for what felt like forever before he pecked your sweaty forehead. 

“Gonna clean you up, mkay?” He mumbled, lazily getting on his knees.

“Mkay,” you yawned, feeling yourself almost doze off, forgetting you were even handcuffed in the first place.


	2. Cock Warming + Zen Hyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen was creative to say the least. He loved coming up with new ideas for you both to try.

“I’m so tired,” you mumbled with a giggle, pulling your blouse over your head. The day was very long. Zen had finally told the world you were dating that week and to your surprise, fans took it well. No one wanted to kill you or shave you bald like you’d thought. Instead, people shipped you both and often called you guys their OTP. It made you happy. You felt welcomed into his fan base, really. You were both originally gonna run errands together, but you found yourself getting stopped more than you expected to. 

Someone even asked you for an autograph. 

You felt bad leaching off of him that way, being the center of attention. You knew Zen liked having the attention on him. The spotlight was practically made for him anyways, so it didn’t feel right when you were the one getting the attention. Plus, you liked playing the background character. You didn’t like being the main character. 

You slipped yourself out of your pants and scanned the bed, your boyfriend already laying on his side to face you. 

“You’re so pretty, Y/N.” 

You felt your face flush at the compliment, exhaling. 

“It’s been a long day, did you turn all the lights out?” 

“Yeah, now come on, get in bed with me. Wait, actually, I um- have something I wanted to ask.” 

“Yeah, go ahead,” you raised an eyebrow, biting your lip. Zen… he was pretty kinky to say the least. Anything he had a proposition, it was always something really kinky. You grew to love anything he asked you to do and you admired how creative his mind was. This boy had a LOT of stuff he wanted from you and you were desperate to provide it. 

“Could you, um… I can't describe it. It’s called cockwarming and it's basically when you just… kinda have my cock inside of you without any moving or anything.” 

“Oh…” your face felt like a volcano. You simply gazed at him. You didn’t notice it before, but he was completely naked. A familiar feeling swarmed in the pit of your stomach upon viewing his erection. You hadn’t even completely undressed or even touch him and he was already hard for you. You shivered, shyly pulling your bra over your head. You didn’t even care to unstrap it or anything. 

You’d never done this to anyone before, but it didn’t sound difficult or anything. Plus, trying new things with Zen was the best part about your relationship with him. You were both so open-minded to each other’s desires and needs. You pulled your panties down in one swift movement and walked over to the bed, getting in by your knees first before turning o your side, your back facing Zen. 

“Mmm, okay. Just, lift your leg up a little.” 

You felt him circle your hole with his finger before using your slick to wet his cock, stroking it a few times before he pressed the tip to your hole. Your breath hitched in your throat, eyelids covering your eyes as you anticipated the feeling of his cock inside of you. 

“Can I touch myself when you do?” You mustered enough courage to ask, feeling the entire length of his cock slowly fill your hole. There was a long second of silence before he answered you. 

“Not right now, baby.” He never explained why, though. Just a simple no was enough, though. You liked the tease, really. So it didn’t bother you that you couldn’t touch yourself, even when you felt so good at that moment. Zen wasn’t huge by any means. He wasn’t small either. He was about seven inches hard, which didn’t hurt you too much, given how fucking sensitive you were. 

He was perfect for you. 

You closed your legs slowly, opening your eyes. 

You didn’t expect it to feel so good without moving. He was completely still, grunting as he played with your nipple. The stimulation of your nipple caused you to clench around him, another grunt falling from his lips. 

“Good girl. You feel so good. Do you feel good, Princess?” You nodded, too overcome by pleasure to even form a correct sentence. 

“Let’s sleep like this, yeah? Cum on my cock and let me stay like this. Just buried inside you. But you like this, don’t you?” 

“Y-Yes,” you stuttered, sneaking a hand down to rub your clit. The feeling of him inside you wasn’t the only thing turning you on in that moment. The thought of how dirty this was turned you on too. It was so dirty having his cock in you, just staying still, allowing you to clench and gush around him. You’d have to do this some other time again, everything about it made you feel good. 

“T-Thank you, Daddy,” you whimpered, fighting the strong urge to start moving yourself on his cock. 

“And don’t think I don’t notice you touching yourself when I told you not to. I’ll have to punish you later, Princess.” 

You shuddered at his dominant tone, rubbing your clit in faster circles. You felt your end approaching, as if you were on a roller coaster, getting closer to the hill. That was, until he pulled out of you completely and turned over on his side again, chuckling. 

You gasped, your eyebrows furrowing as you completely lost it. 

“Told you I’d have to punish you for that.”


	3. First Time + Yoosung Kim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Yoosung had a pretty perfect relationship. You never really thought about sex until the day he brought it up.

“Y/N? Can I tell you something? Well, ask something?”

You nodded, gazing at your boyfriend. God, he was so precious. His blonde hair resting peacefully above his shoulders, a pink tint slightly taking over the original pale color on his cheeks. Yoosung was nervous as hell, biting his bottom lip as he thought of a way to ask you the question. 

“Well, uh- do you wanna have sex?”

You choked on your saliva, blinking rapidly. You did not expect that to be the question. Honestly, you were expecting him to ask what happened to the last of his Honey Buddha Chips. You didn’t usually take his food, but he left you in his apartment the entire day and you were just dying to know what they tasted like. 

“Sex?” You questioned, eyes darting away from the lavender-eyed boy.

“Y-Yeah. Not right now!” He threw his hands up, shaking his head. “Just… one day, maybe? If you want to!” He fidgeted with his fingers, glaring down at the hardwood floor beneath him. 

“Aw, Yoosungie~, I’d love to. Hm, you’ve been thinking about it a lot, haven’t you?”

He instantly locked eyes with you, shaking his head again. If you kept that up, his face would resemble lava. “Not a l-lot, but I was wondering…”

“It’s okay, I won’t tease you. Wait, have you had sex before?”

An uncomfortable silence fell upon the room. Yoosung’s eyes were stuck on the floor, his hand clutched over his heart. You were thinking you’d maybe crossed the line with that question, but he simply shook his head, embarrassed. It’s not like Yoosung couldn’t have sex or didn’t want to, obviously. He’d come close to it before, but things usually interrupted him. You knew he found his way around self-pleasure, though, having heard him in the shower multiple times when he assumed you were asleep. 

“Aw, Yoosungie, you’re so precious. C’mere, sit in my lap.” You pat your lap and without hesitation, Yoosung was in your lap, wrapping his legs around your waist. 

“Baby, don’t be embarrassed, it’s okay that you haven’t. I’d love to be your first time. Okay?”

He nodded shyly, kissing the side of your mouth. You exhaled, capturing his lips in a kiss, turning your head a bit. He cupped your cheeks, swiping his tongue across your bottom lip, your lips parting to allow him entrance. Both your tongues met, exploring the inside of each other’s mouths for a moment before pulling away to breathe. A trail of saliva disconnected from your mouth and a moan slipped out.

“That’s so hot,” he whispered in your ear. You shuddered. He definitely meant today when he asked. The pressure of taking his virginity weighed on your shoulders. You didn’t wanna be a bad first time. Plus, you didn’t really know how far his experience went back, so kissing and masturbating were probably the only things he knew to do. You had no problem taking the lead, ever, but you’d never been with a virgin. While it was cute to think about fucking him before anyone else could, a part of you was hoping he’d help take the lead and show you what felt good for him.

“Baby?”

“Mmm?” Yoosung hummed, sucking the side of your neck while he ground down onto your lap.

“Tell me everything you want. Whatever you want, baby boy.” It was never discussed or brought up who was more submissive or dominant, however, it was just kinda noticed that Yoosung was more submissive to you than dominant. It was rare when he ever stood his ground or took the lead in anything. He was indecisive and rather adorable, to say the least. You had no problem with it either, loving how obedient he usually was when it came to you. Yoosung didn’t listen to others well. He hated being called pet names like baby boy and puppy unless it came from you. Therefore, you never allowed anyone else to call him that. It made you feel special, in a way. The fact that he was so sweet and obedient with you, but sometimes hostile around members of the RFA. Like V, for example. 

Yoosung stared at you. 

He didn’t really know how to bring his thoughts into words. Everything he wanted? 

“What about what you want?” 

“Anything you want is what I want,” You stated, pecking his lips. Your hands found their way to his ass, squeezing gently. He moaned, burying his nose in the crook of your neck. His speech was muffled, but you understood what was said. You deserted his ass, using a hand to palm his erection through his clothes. 

“C-Can I eat you out?” 

You forced him to look up at you, his lilac-colored orbs gazing into yours. You weren’t expecting him to ask to do anything that really involved you. God, he was so sweet and perfect. Even you began blushing. He moved from your lap and bit the inside of his mouth, sitting on the bed, intently watching you undress. You slipped your panties down and watched them fall to the floor, butterflies swarming in the pit of your tummy. You’d never been eaten out, so this would be new for you both.

You laid back on the fluffy blue sheets, trying to find a comfortable position to lay in. You opened your legs, closing your eyes. Yoosung moved to his knees, lowering himself between your legs. He pushed your dress up, gazing in amazement at your heat. You became nervous, opening one of your eyes. 

“Y-Yoosung?”

“God…” He moaned out, breathing in deeply. “You’re so pretty. Your pussy is so pretty. I can’t wait to fuck you.” You were shocked by his speech, feeling your core get wetter. It’s like he had a sudden burst of confidence like he was possessed, almost. He parted your lips and began sucking your clit, moaning at the taste. You gasped, gripping onto the sheets beneath you. He licked a stripe along your core, licking at your flaps. You couldn’t help but moan, rubbing and petting his blonde hair.

“Good fucking boy,” you cried out, his finger entering your hole. Yoosung added two fingers, which would feel a bit painful if you weren’t as wet as you were. 

“That good?” He asked, flicking his tongue along your clit. You closed your legs, your thighs around his head, squeezing. He allowed your legs to stay shut, groaning while he ravished your pussy. You opened your legs again, huffing, trying to find a way to breathe. He m=removed his fingers and brought them up to your mouth. You took them in and sucked them, grinding your pussy against his tongue, reaching your end.

“You’re so fuckin’ hot, Y/N. Cum on my tongue,” you groaned loud enough to disturb the entire apartment complex but you didn’t care. All you cared about was getting off on Yoosung’s tongue. He pulled away and rubbed at your clit, this being your breaking point. You screamed out, pulling his hair up to kiss his mouth, while you squirted on the bed. 

You shook, deepening the kiss. He continued rubbing your clit until you rode out your orgasm, moaning into the kiss. Given, you both had never had sex before, you were so used to getting off on your own fingers, but this time was so good, you’d never gotten off that hard before.

“Can you ride me? Please?” He asked, watching the rise and fall of your stomach, sweat rolling down your forehead. You nodded, looking up at him. He smiled, sucking the two fingers he’d used to finger you. You licked your lips, another tight knot forming in your stomach. 

You moved from your spot, allowing him to lay there instead. He pulled his jeans down, along with his underwear, his hard cock springing free. Your eyes widened in bewilderment. You knew he would be big, but he was pretty huge and trimmed. Not only was it clean, but his tip was also pretty and pink. Your fingers found their way to your clit, rubbing gently.

“Oh, Yoosungie, you’re so hot.”

You gathered some slick from your pussy, using it to lubricate his cock. You positioned yourself over his cock, lining your hole up with his dick. You sank down, moaning quietly as his cock filled your hole to the brim. Tears pricked your eyes at the stretch, but the mix of pain and pleasure was perfect. Yoosung pressed his back against the wall, holding your hips tightly, rocking his hips into you, throwing his head back. 

“You’re so big, feels so good.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” You moaned, pressing your lips to his as you moved, bouncing up and down over his length.

“Is this good for you?” You moaned out, wanting to make sure this was perfect for him. You were surprised, too, that he had as much experience as he did. Especially when it came to eating you out. For his first time, he sure was perfect at everything. 

“Riding my cock so good, Y/N. Feels so good, please, fuck me harder,” 

This encouraged you more, causing you to fuck yourself on his length harder. He moaned, fucking you deeper, both of you meeting each other’s thrusts. You were so close, putting one hand on the wall, the other playing with your nipple.

“C-Can I see?” He asked, bucking his hips up, his cock moving slowly inside of you. You nodded quickly, pulling your bra up to expose your tits. You played with your nipple for him and Yoosung loved it, sucking on your second one while you rode him. He screamed out, pulling away from your tits to kiss you. Yoosung let go of your hips and thumbed your clit, dragging more moans from your throat. You were both so close to cumming, you could feel it itching inside of you. 

Yoosung bit your neck, cumming inside of your pussy. You clenched down on his cock, cumming hard. You panted, trying to find your breath, Yoosung doing the same. You were both silent, the room full of nothing but pants while you lift yourself off of his cock. Cum dripped from your pussy onto the bed and Yoosung giggled. 

“I’m sorry, I never asked if you wanted me to do that,” he apologized, referencing releasing inside of you. You shook your head, kissing his cheek.

“Nah, I loved it.”

He only smiled, kissing your forehead and yawning.

“Mmm, I’ll clean us up after a nap.”


	4. Surprise, surprise + Saeyoung Choi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven loved playing LOLOL, mostly with the intent to beat Yoosung. You were usually supportive of that, but only when it didn't get in the way of him paying attention to you.

You bit the inside of your cheek. You’d never been impatient before. Hell, you were usually the most composed person in the RFA. But you craved Seven’s attention so much. He’d been playing LOLOL to stay higher up and beat Yoosung for almost six hours straight. It was a lazy day for him since he had nothing to really do. Of course, you hated it when he was swamped with work, so the day he isn’t, you expected him to spend it on you. Instead, he’d rather spend it with Yoosung.

Your lip quivered impatient, tears pricking the corners of your eyes. God, this was so embarrassing, you just wanted his fucking attention, so why couldn’t he give it to you? You blinked and a few tears rolled down, causing you to sigh. Before you said anything, an idea flew through your head. You squint your eyes, standing up. You snuck up behind him, rubbing his back.

“Oh, Seven~,” you cooed, frowning when he didn’t respond. “Hmm. Okay.” You huffed, biting your lip. You pulled his chair back a little, separating him a little from the laptop. He didn’t mind this, his eyes only looking at you for a split second before his focus was completely on the game again. Yoosung wasn’t kidding when he said LOLOL was addictive, but you didn’t expect your boyfriend- your very composed boyfriend, to get addicted as well. He was nowhere near as bad as Yoosung, but he barely paid attention to you when he played the game. You dropped to your knees, crawling under the desk, smirking devilishly at the idea that came to mind. 

“Y/N?”

You flinched at the mention of your name, eyes widening that he was finally paying attention to you even for a second.

“Whatcha doing?” He asked, his eyes still glued to the screen in front of him. You didn’t answer him, simply smiling, scooting your body closer to fill in the gap. You could hear him gasp when you unzipped his pants. You waited for any sign of protest, deciding you wouldn’t go through unless he wanted it. After all, you were really mostly doing this for shock values to get his attention. After a moment passed by of silence, you pulled his pants down a bit, Seven obliging. The fact that he was acknowledging that you were preparing to suck his dick but couldn’t recognize your many attempts to just get him to speak to you almost pissed you off. 

Almost.

You pulled his underwear down, his already semi-hard cock springing free from his boxers. You’d barely touched him and he was already hard for you. Being the cheeky little shit you were, you licked up his shaft, taking his cock into your hand. He swore under his breath, encouraging you to continue what you were doing. You took his tip into your mouth, swirling your tongue over the slit.

“F-Fuck, that’s so good.” He whispered.

The same lopsided grin you wore on your face continued its stay as you took his entire length into your mouth, bobbing your head to take him further in. You hollow your cheeks, swallowing around his thick cock. Seven had the best cock you’d ever seen. He was pretty big but still managed to stay clean despite how fast his hair grew. It was cute, too. His pubic hair was an orange-reddish color, like the hair that sat atop his head. You pulled away, giving his pink tip a kiss before pulling your shirt up a bit, along with your bra. Your exposed nipples hardened as the cold air attacked it. For once, Seven focused on something other than the game for a moment, licking his lips at the sight beneath him. 

“What’s this for?” He asked with genuine curiosity, abandoning the game for a moment. You knew why, but shrugged your shoulders. It would sound incredibly petty if you told him you were upset that he wasn’t paying enough attention to you. 

Seven merely squinted his eyes, all suspicion leaving when you connected your lips with his pretty tip again. He sucked in a deep breath, lacing his fingers with your hair carefully, not intending on hurting you. Seven was always really gentle with you. Even those days you asked for him to choke you, he didn’t, unable to even pull it off. You respected how much he cared about not hurting you because it made you feel good. He was hot, respectful, AND sweet? You really scored with him. 

“Your cock is so pretty, baby,” you muttered, stroking him with the saliva you’d left on his shaft. He shuddered, moaning quietly. 

“It’s so fuckin’ big and pretty, Seven. I can barely fit it in my mouth,” You moaned out. Seven was rock hard at this point, precum dripping from his slit as you licked it up, groaning from the bittersweet taste of his semen. He was still managing to play the game at that moment but barely. You went further down, the tip of his cock reaching your throat. You choked, tears spilling from your eyes, but you stayed in that position, feeling your own warmth pool in your panties, your slick almost dripping down your legs from how much this turned you on. You wanted to slip a finger in your panties and rub at your swollen clit, but you didn’t, not allowing yourself the pleasure of touching yourself. You wanted to cum just from sucking his cock alone. 

He grunted, thrusting his hips up to meet the movement of your neck, fucking your throat while saliva trailed down your lips, and fell on your neck. At that point, he’d completely deserted his game, taring you into your eyes while he facefucked you.

“Fuck, such a good little girl. Taking my cock like that. Slut,” more tears spilled from your eyes while you moaned around his cock, playing with your nipples while he had his way with your throat. He’d completely be rid of his respectful act, doing every single thing he wanted to do tour body, fucking your hole that was for him and him only. You rubbed your legs together to find some type of friction, moaning as your slick covered your pants as well.

“You getting off to this, baby?” You nodded at his question, only making him groan more.

“Good girl, I’m close,” he moaned, throwing his head back, allowing you to take control again. You couldn’t say you didn’t like it when he was rough with you that way, disregarding your feelings and emotions and just ravishing you for all that you were worth. It made you feel so slutty. 

You sucked down his shaft, your tongue swirling over his tip again while he screamed your name, shooting his load down your throat. You coughed, choking on the sudden liquid. Most of it fell onto the floor, but you still swallowed most of his load. You were both a mess, neither of you able to breathe for a while.

“Was I too rough?” He asked, frowning. You shook your head, shaking it vigorously. 

“Not at all!” Your voice was raspy, dull pain in your throat. He was rough, very rough, but you had no problem with that. You loved it.

You crawled from under his desk and he powered his laptop off, zipping himself up. You crawled into his lap, tits still exposed. 

“Did my naughty girl have fun?” He asked you and you nodded, yawning after.

“Ah, ah, ah, you can’t sleep until I’ve had my way with you.”


	5. Bubbles + Jaehee Kang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take a bath with a very shy Jaehee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to do more Jaehee in the future, given she's my favorite member of the RFA.

“Come on, bath time!” You yelled excitedly. Today was the first time Jaehee actually agreed to shower with you. Usually, she only showered alone. Even when she’d sometimes open the door while you were bathing, she’d instantly leave, her face completely red. To put it short, you’d never seen her naked before. That sucked for you, but you respected Jaehee, no matter how impatient you felt waiting just to see one thing. Just one piece of skin would drive you absolutely wild. Was it so wrong to wanna see your girlfriend that way? You were usually comfortable getting naked in front of her. Her uncomfortableness made you feel bad. Were you doing everything you needed to do as a girlfriend for her? You’d never been with someone who felt uncomfortable around you. However, this was a huge milestone for you both. You would both be vulnerable together. 

“O-Okay. Are you sure you wanna do this?” She asked, batting her eyelashes at you. You couldn’t help but blush, gazing down at your blouse that was already on the floor.

“Babe, it’s okay if you don’t wanna do it yet, I’m okay with waiting.” Jaehee looked down as if she were thinking but soon shook her head, biting her lip. Instead of speaking, she simply pulled her top over her head. You’d never thought about it before, but Jaehee looked so adorable in her pajamas. She wore a frilly shirt, her long hair draping over her chest. She slipped her polka dot pants down, her black underwear visible to your eyes. God, it was getting so hot in there. 

“You’re so pretty.” You whispered, exhaling harshly. She shook her head, moving her hair to lay on her back. Jaehee was so pretty with long hair, even if you missed her short hair sometimes. She was beautiful. Possibly one of the prettiest girls you’d ever dated. 

You made eye contact with her, undoing your bra before removing that, revealing your chest. You shuddered at the cold air. Jaehee sucked in a breath, following in your footsteps. 

“Good girl,” you cooed, stepping closer to her. She slipped her fingers in her underwear, hooking them around the brim to pull them down her slim legs. Your eyes followed her panties as they were pulled further down until they fell at her ankles. She kicked them off, gulping as you stared intently at her sex. Her body began heating up, causing you to avert your gaze, throwing your own panties to the ground. 

“C’mon.”

You walked to the bathroom with her, the tub already full of soapy water. You were so excited to be bathing with your girlfriend. Jaehee was the first to step in, dipping her toe in first before sitting her body down completely. You followed after her, sitting behind her so that she could be on your lap. You groaned in content, kissing the back of her neck. “This feels nice, right? See, nothing to be afraid of.” You wrapped your arms around her waist pressing your chest to her back, allowing the water to soothe you both. Jaehee gasped, feeling your fingers pinch her nipples playfully.

“Sh, sh, it’s just a massage,” you lied, cupping her tit in your hand. Her eyes were wide as she took it, squirming above you.

“You’re so pretty, Jaehee. So fuckin’ pretty.” You mumbled in her ear, sucking the back of her neck. Jaehee gasped, removing herself from your grasp, turning her body over to face you, her eyes wide. You both had never really done anything besides a few pecks on the lip. 

“Hm?” you hummed, attaching your hand to her tit again, squeezing gently. You pulled her closer to you and bit your lip, wrapping her legs around your waist. 

“You trust me right, Jae?” you asked. She was unsure but nodded, still shaking from your recent endeavor. 

“Can I make you feel good?” You’d never thought about it before, but Jaehee was incredibly submissive. You always thought it would be the other way around but it wasn’t. She always allowed you to have your way with her and boss her around like you were Jumin or something. Maybe she had just gotten used to being bossed around by people. 

“Y-Yes,” she choked out, trying to shyly cover her tits from your sight. 

“Ah, ah, ah, let me see that pretty skin.” 

“I-I thought we were taking a bath.”

“Whatcha mean? This is a bath,” you said, pressing a kiss to her collarbone. She shuddered from your suggestive tone and moaned softly. Jaehee seemed to let go of her shy demeanor and allowed you to have your way with her neck, sucking and biting the sensitive skin.

“Sit on my lap, Jaehee,” she followed your orders, settling on your lap once again. You used your legs to spread hers open, pressing another kiss on the back of her neck. She gasped again as you moved her arms behind her back. Your fingers trailed down her stomach to her clit, rubbing it in tight circles. Jaehee allowed you, no longer tense like she was before. She laid her head on your chest and moaned deeply, blushing violently. You let go of her arms with your hand and used your now free hand to circle her entrance. 

“Y/N…” she groaned, bucking her hips into your fingers. You thrust a finger deep into her heat, moaning from the way she clenched on your middle and ring finger. She was flustered by now, tilting her head to press her lips to yours. You groaned into her kiss, deepening it while your fingers worked inside of her pussy. She was incredibly wet and tight, gushing over your fingers while you fucked her. You loved hearing her reactions, her moans being the hottest thing you’d ever heard in your life, the way she squirmed in your touch turning you on more. 

“So good,” Jaehee moaned into your touch, the water moving around you both. You ground yourself up, into her while you moaned in her ear. Her skin was burning to the touch and you knew it was all because of you. You loved that. You loved being the sole reason she would cum all over your fingers. You’d never made her cum before, so you didn’t know how to make her feel good at first, but judging by the sexy noises she was making and the way she was squirming, you knew you were doing something good at least. 

“Close…” She moaned, and you felt like you were close as well, grinding into her harder as she fucked herself on your long fingers.

Jaehee reached her end as you rubbed her clit more, her pussy clamping down on you as she spasmed, cumming over your fingers. You gasped, moaning as well as the bundles in your tummy snapped, causing you to cum hard. 

You were both out of breath, some of the water from the bathtub having fallen on the floor, wetting the hardwood. Neither of you cared though, too caught up in your own bliss to give any energy into it. “C’mon,” you said quietly, voice harsh. “Let’s get cleaned up.” 

You both quickly cleaned up and got out of the water, letting the now very cold water out of the tub, tiptoeing to your room. 

“Jaehee?”

“Hm?” She hummed, drying herself off in front of the bed you both shared together. 

“Thank you for trusting me. I know you were scared at first, but it’s so sweet that you trusted me that way. I love you.”

“I love you too, Y/N,” she blushed. Even though she was completely vulnerable in front of you, she didn’t care anymore, trusting you to see her that way.

You loved every second of this.


	6. Fifty Shades of MC + Saeran Choi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to peg Saeran.

“Good fucking boy,” you moaned, Saeran’s long fingers working themselves inside your dripping pussy. You threw your head back in pure, electrifying pleasure as he fingerfucked you, eyes locking with yours. By the minute, you grew more and more desperate to cum over his fingers. You needed to see him taste your pussy. Your thighs clamped down on his head, squeezing as he fucked you, his tongue flicking across your slippery clit. 

“Good, good, your training… is going perfectly, baby boy.” You cried out for him, widening your legs so that he could breathe, petting his soft hair. Most days, Saeran was completely dominant. You were usually okay with the idea of him being a dominant figure in your life, too, until he sparked up a question. Would it be okay to switch things up? Of course you laughed at him. Why wouldn’t it be okay to switch things up? If anything, it was way hotter to be a completely different role than you were used to. You pulled his hair to you, his fingers disconnecting from your channel, both your lips connecting together. “You’re so fucking cute, baby. Keep fucking my pussy,” He instantly went back on his knees, licking your core, watching you moan. He never removed his eyes from you. 

“You like this? You like pleasing your master like a good slut?” You asked him.

He simply nodded, drool dripping from the corner of his mouth, face moist with your slick. “Use your words. Now.”

“Y-Yes, master,” 

You smiled triumphantly, running your fingers through his scalp. You ground yourself on his tongue, the man holding onto your hips for dear life, tongue now buried deep in your channel. You spasmed, your entire body convulsing from the deep amounts of pleasure shooting throughout your body. It felt so fucking good. Your stomach tightened like a rope and you felt yourself near your end. You reached your hand down to rub at your swollen clit and soon released on Saeran’s tongue, cumming with a loud grunt. The male moaned from seeing you in such a state, grinding himself down on the bed while his tip leaked precum, a wet spot forming in his boxers. 

“Get the lube, puppy,” you grunted, voice horse and harsh. He obliged, kicking his pants off and walking over to your dresser. You kept most sexual objects and materials in your bottom drawer. He scanned the drawer for lube and the black strap-on you kept around, as well as your handcuffs. His eyes lit up seeing the materials needed, grabbing them all and handing them to you, patiently waiting for you. His face was completely hot, red and flushed. You signaled for him to come closer to you, gathering some of your slick on your finger. Saeran got on his knees in bed, his lips parting. You slid your wet fingers into his mouth and he sucked your digits, moaning around them. You pet him, kissing his cheek. 

“You’re so good for me baby, give me your wrist.”

He handed them over and you rubbed them, quickly handcuffing him. You made sure it wasn’t too tight. You’d feel too bad if his circulation were to be taken off or anything. His arms were behind his back comfortably and you grinned. 

“Remember our safeword?” You asked him, eyebrows raised.

“Mic,” he repeated, eyes locked on yours. “Good boy, tell me if this hurts too much.” You mumbled, spurting some lube on your digits, lathering it on your two fingers. You pulled his boxers down to his thighs and spread his cheeks open, circling his tight hole. You pressed in, slowly slipping your finger into his heat. Saeran winced from the sudden stretch, his head falling into the pillow in front of him. 

“You okay, baby? Does it hurt?”

“N-No, it’s okay, keep going,” he moaned into the pillow, wiggling his ass. You spanked him, the print of your hand visible on his pale ass. Saeran yelped, wishing he could rub the burning skin, but alas, his hands were behind his back. 

“Impatient slut,” you remarked, rubbing the stinging skin. You buried your finger completely in his ass and waited for any signs of regret. Once he said nothing, you slowly slid your second finger into his ass and he groaned, biting the pillow case from the delicious stretch. It hurt, but it also felt so good. You spread your fingers like scissors to stretch his hole a bit more, given how big the strapon was. He moved his hips to fuck himself on your fimgers while you thrust them in and out of his tightness, moaning from the way his hole clenched on your fingers. 

“Your hole’s so slutty, puppy. Tell me what you want. Use your words for me,” you demanded, slowing the movement of your slim fingers. 

“P-Please fuck me… now, please. I need you, I’m so hard,” he pleaded desperately, sucking in his bottom lip. You removed your fingers from his pink hole, wiping the excess lube on his back. He groaned from the loss of contact, patiently waiting for you to fuck him. You wasted no time putting your strapon on, lubing it up as quickly as you could. It was so hot seeing Saeran in such a state of pure bliss and lust, you wished you could have recorded the act. Maybe that was for another time. You pressed the plastic against his hole, sinking in. You wished you could feel how good it would feel. You yearned to feel his tight ass clamp around your artificial cock while you groaned and held onto his hips. 

Saeran moved around on his knees to get more comfortable, his forehead pressed into a pillow, ass arched for you and only you. You moved slowly at first, trying to come up with a steady rhythm. Soon, you were moving faster, pounding his tight asshole while his hole fluttered around the black plastic, the boy screaming your name while you fucked his brains out. You held onto his hip with one hand and rubbed his lower back with the other, watching the way your fake cock disappeared into his hole, his entire body flushed and sweaty. It was a work of fucking art. 

“That good? Tell me,”

“Yes, yes, so good, harder,”

“You like that, baby? You like that cock in your ass?” Saeran clenched around the plastic and yelled louder for you from your suggestive words. You swung your arm around him to stroke his leaking cock. He was close and you knew it. He cried into the pillow, fucking himself on the plastic.

“Please, Y/N, make me cum, fuck me mommy,” He rambled. You couldn’t help but smirk from how desperate your boyfriend was, his ass arched while you pounded into it. You just wanted him to feel as good as he could and it seemed to be working. Such a good boy. 

“Taking this cock so well, good fucking boy. You’re so good for me,” sweat from both of your bodies dripped on the sheets as the air grew tight and hot, but neither of you could bring yourselves to even care. It felt too fucking good for him to even care, really. Saeran cried out your name while you thumbed his slit, cumming over your knuckles and the sheets. You’d just washed them the other day, but this was your idea in the first place, so you couldn’t even bring yourself to be upset with your baby. 

You helped him ride out his orgasm, pounding him until he’d released his entire load before pulling out slowly, and uncuffing him. You stared him in his eyes while you sucked his cum from your fingers. Saeran shivered, huffing out his breath. “Thank you,” he yawned, completely spent. 

“I gotta clean you up first, baby. Follow me,” you whispered, kissing his sweaty cheek. You ran some bathwater for the both of you to soak in. You both sat in the tub and you washed his hair, reassuring the poor boy to let him know everything was said in the heat of the moment.

“You know you’re not a slut, right, babe?” You whispered in his ear.

“Uh huh. But um,” he trailed off, giggling. “It made my heart flutter to hear you call me such a filthy name.” 

“Wanna go at it again?” you asked, grinning at the idea. 

“Hell yeah.” 

You would definitely have to do it again. 

But next time, you’re recording it.

You have to.


	7. "You Were At the Club" + Zen Hyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After visiting the club with your friends, you meet a certain boy with white hair.

Red. Blue. Purple. 

Those were the colors of the lights glaring in your face, practically blinding you. You originally planned to go out with a larger group of people for a girl's night, but barely anyone showed up. The only two of your friends to show up were your closest friends. However, they were currently a bit occupied with drinking with two strangers. Your stomach churned as your head whipped in multiple directions, unfamiliar with the area around you. Strangers were grinding against each other, sweat trickling down their necks. Then there were people dancing and drinking, seemingly unaware of their surroundings. Oh, how you wished you were in their shoes. 

“Hey baby,” you heard a voice behind you, causing you to turn around with wide eyes. His hands were on your hips, squeezing tightly. 

“Please stop,” you chuckled, pushing yourself away from the stranger to form a gap between you both. 

“C’mon, let me buy you a drink, eh?” He pushed on, leaning in towards you to fill in the comfortable gap between you both. At that moment, you were troubled in your course of action. Your breathing hitched, your eyes blinking rapidly. You weren’t used to people putting moves on you. You never thought of yourself as conventionally attractive, and the fact that people never hit on you like they did your friends furthered your beliefs. In that case, you should've been grateful. You should feel ecstatic that a stranger was attracted to you. That a stranger was so close to your mouth, you could hear his heart beating. You could hear every breath he took and every time he swallowed saliva. He was so close to you. But that should've made you happy. Finally, someone wanted you. But you reacted in an instant, pushing him to the ground, inevitably causing a scene. Not many people noticed, but you began racking up stares and gasps. Fuck it, you needed to get out. 

You quickly evaded the tight space, running into the area where the restrooms were. You pushed open the door. Thinking about it, you wondered why you hadn’t walked into a gender-neutral bathroom instead. It seemed to be empty inside. Your eyebrows scrunched together. The walls were a sickly green color and there was toilet paper on the floor. The floor was tiled and wet, your face turning green with disgust. You gagged, the scent was horrid. It smelled of boiled eggs and pickle juice, oddly enough. But what could you expect from a literal club? You weren’t to expect a hotel restroom. All you could do was sigh in contentment. At least you had escaped that scene before you were thrown out or something happened to you. You didn’t wanna push the guy. Of course, you didn’t, he was just making you uncomfortable. The way he leaned in close to you and held you tight to him sent chills down your spine. 

Your body whipped around in the direction of the door. How long had you been standing there? A man with white hair and a long ponytail came in, waltzing in through the door. He squinted his eyes and tilted his head. Why was there a woman in the bathroom? 

He shrieked. “I promise I’m not a pervert! Did I walk into the woman’s bathroom by mistake?” You shook your head, unsure of yourself. I think so, you thought. He quickly apologized and left, only before waltzing right back in, a look of relief resting upon his features.

“I’m sorry, this is the men’s restroom.” He stated with a reassuring smile, his eyes smiling. It’s like he didn’t wanna break it to you since you were already so confused. “I can’t leave. T-There’s a guy out there who’s creepy.” You admitted to this stranger, dropping to your knees, tears picking the corners of your eyes. You wiped them away rather quickly and bowed to the man, hoping he wouldn’t treat you the way the other man did. 

“Don’t tell me you came alone…”

“I-I didn’t. My friends kinda left me,” you had no idea why you were spilling so much information to him, but something about him seemed so trustworthy. He seemed sweet like he was mapping out a solution to help you when he didn’t have to in the first place. 

“Come on, I can take you out there. Do you drink? I’ll buy the drinks. Hang out with me tonight,” he concluded with another wide, exaggerated smile. “Just lemme pee first.” Your eyes followed him as he walked to an empty stall. You could tell it wasn’t clean from the loud gasp that erupted from the male. 

“What’s a cute boy gotta do to get a clean stall around here?” Zen grunted, emptying his bladder. Words to describe how you felt were so difficult to find. This complete, cute stranger wants to hang out with you. Even if it was because he stuck around to hear your damn sob story, it was still so sweet how he offered to help you out. You grinned at the thought, maybe you could both talk outside of this. You doubted he’d even be attracted to you for a second, ultimately forcing a frown on your pretty little face. Lost in thought, you hadn’t realized Zen behind you. He pets your hair and held out his hand, waiting for you to take it. 

You didn’t miss how loud the music was. You recognized the song, however. You never knew the name, but your friends played it a bunch. I mean, overplayed it completely. You knew the lyrics and everything, ironically. “What’s your name, Cutie?” Zen asked once you both were sitting at the bar together. He ordered your drinks while you spectated everyone dancing together. Cutie? That was a nickname you were never even used to hearing. Sadly, you looked more confused and scared than flattered, sparking regret in Zen for even calling you that.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“No, it’s fine! Haha, thanks. You’re not bad either,” you nervously muttered. In reality, he wasn’t bad at all. He was hot as fuck. He looked oddly familiar, but you tried to shake the feeling off. You didn’t need to be caught staring, causing him to feel uncomfortable or anything. 

“I’m not bad at all,” he giggled. Took the words right out of your mouth.

Your drinks were served to you both. You ended up drinking more than you planned to, sadly. But tonight was kinda hard, so you decided to cut yourself some slack. You weren’t a lightweight by any chance, it would take a second before the drinks set inside of you, but you were pretty known for drinking a shitton and still feeling sober enough to function. It was a blessing when you needed it and a curse when you wanted to have fun. 

“Why’d you come today?” He asked, his eyes seemingly glued to yours. He listened, nodding and smiling. Genuinely listening. You liked that he cared enough to do all of this and still listen to you. It was so sweet.

“Decided I wanted to get out. You?”

“Same reason. It sucks when you’re this hot and can’t get out, huh?” He rhetorically asked, pointing to himself with an exaggerated chuckle.

“You wanna dance?” You raised your eyebrows at him, your confidence completely boosted now.

He was quick to nod, yanking you out of your chair. You watched other people, observing them as they all danced together, You smiled watching everyone’s happiness. You couldn’t dance. You just wanted to imitate some of the moves other girls were doing with their guy mates. He turned you around and took you by your waist, swinging you both back and forth. You both stayed like that until you decided to try your luck. You ground your ass on him, pretending not to notice what you were doing. He laughed dryly in your ear, a small tent forming in his pants. He obliged, grinding himself against your ass like you hoped he would.\

C’mon, you had to do something for him. He was sweet enough to help you when you were abandoned by your closest friends, why wouldn’t you wanna do something like this? Plus, he was hot as hell. Everyone seemed caught up in their bliss and fantasies. The floor was filled to the brim, but dancing with Zen made you feel like you two were the only ones dancing. It’s crazy how everything seemed to escalate. Soon, his hands were all over you and his mouth was sucking dark spots on your neck.

“You’re so pretty. You wanted to get me like this, didn’t you? Hm?”

You didn't respond, simply gasping when he made a thrusting motion in the direction of your ass.

“Didn’t you?”

“Yes.” It was crazy how you were both sharing breaths and grunts, but didn’t even know one another's name. Neither of you even thought to bring it up somehow. But while you were a sweating, gasping mess, you figured it was the best time to do so.

“M-My… ah, the name’s Y/N.” You stated, moaning while he fondled your chest, licking along the back of your neck.

“Zen.” 

You could feel how hard he’d gotten against your ass and the thought made you gush in your panties, your core dripping with slick. “Are we moving too fast?” You asked. You didn’t want him to be forced into a situation with you, but God, you wanted it to happen. Zen wasn’t the type to ever really sleep with any stranger, but upon seeing you, he took a direct liking. You were pretty, of course. 

“We’re not moving fast enough,” he whispered, grunting in your ear when you wiggled your ass on him. “C’mon, now.” He yanked your arm in his direction, navigating the floors to get you both out immediately, rushing into a gender-neutral bathroom. No one was in there, thankfully. As soon as you both stepped into the tight space, you threw your shirt off. You were usually self-conscious but the liquid courage flowing through your veins gave you a little help. Soon, your bra was on the floor as well. 

Zen’s shirt was on the floor as well, however, he stopped for a moment to stare, licking his lips like you were prey and he was the predator. 

“So pretty.” He whispered, seemingly stuck in some sort of trance by your body. He reached out to squeeze your left tit, leaning over to leave a kiss on the soft skin of your chest. You threw your head back, his fingers twirling your hardened nipples now. 

“That good?” 

“Uh-huh,” you moaned, rubbing your legs together to make friction on your clit. 

“Stop. I didn’t say you could do that,” he commanded, his movement coming to a pause as his eyes made contact with yours. Once your legs stopped moving, his lips made contact with your hard nipple, his tongue flicking across the nub. You smiled, looking down on him as he devoured your tit. Usually, when someone played with your nipple, it hurt. A lot of guys never knew how to do it right, but for some reason, when Zen did it, it sent delicious electric chills down your spine. If you didn’t know any better, you could cum right on the spot just from him licking your nipple. Your head hit the wall and you huffed out a breath. Zen pulled away, saliva trailing down your tit.

You looked down.

His erection was completely visible now, straining against his jeans. Did you do that? 

“First time?” He inquired, eyebrows raised, his pants swarming around his ankles. You could see his cock jump in his underwear now, and the thought of what he could do with it made you wetter than you could imagine, causing you to shift your movement from one side to the other. You were so exposed, even if you were still halfway clothed. 

“I wish,” you giggled nervously. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll take this nice and slow,” the red-eyed boy winked at you, butterflies swarming in your tummy deliciously. 

“Please fuck me, Zen,” you teased. His eyes seemed hungrier now, his pupils widening. His entire eye was almost back as he stared at you, licking his lips. “Say that again,” he whispered, no sudden movements. 

“Please, Zen… fuck me.” You were pushed against the wall in one quick movement, Zen biting down on your neck. He thumbed at the pretty skin and began pulling your pants down. You kicked them off once they were low enough, your body exposed to this man now. Even if he were a stranger, you trusted him at the moment, more than you’ve ever trusted anyone. 

“Show me,” he moaned, palming himself.

“Show you?”

“Your pussy, show me,” he croaked, sliding his underwear down his pale thighs, spitting on his hand. He thumbed at his tip, gathering the precum on his hand, rubbing it around his cock, fisting his large member in his hand. He watched you pull your underwear down. You kicked those off as well, gasping when he closed the gap between you both, rubbing his cock on your slit. You huffed out a breath you didn’t even know you were holding, crying out when he rubbed his tip against your clit. The feeling was so damn good, your slick gathering on your clit while he rubbed against the sensitive nub.

“This is good.”

“Yeah.”

“More. You want more?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Dry?”

“Yeah.” 

“You sure?” He questioned you, furrowing his eyebrows. He wanted to make sure you were completely comfortable and you respected that, but the bratty side of you had to show your true colors.

You whined in his ear, grinding yourself on his cock. “Please,” you pleaded, your voice sounding broken. “Just put it in,” you were wet enough, so even if he entered you dry, you more than likely wouldn’t feel anything. At that moment, your brain was fuzzy and clouded by the anticipation of the pleasure you would soon receive. You never thought about him using protection, but you knew the feeling of his cock sliding into your channel raw would feel too good. You couldn’t pass it up for anything. It had been a few months since the last time you’d done anything sexual with someone, but you felt so ready like you’d just fucked someone the night before and was craving it more than ever. Sweat trickled down your soft skin. 

Zen lifted you to the best of his ability and you wrapped your legs around his waist. It was a bit uncomfortable, but you knew in your spirit the feeling of his cock would make your uncomfortableness wash away in an instant. 

He lined his dry cock up with your entrance and slipped in, slowly entering you, careful not to hurt you. “Good?”

A groan was dragged from the back of your throat as his cock entered your heat. You stared in his ruby eyes, gulping back the slight pain from the stretch. You held onto his shoulders as the man began moving inside of you slowly, gripping your thighs tight enough to leave marks. 

“Fuck, Zen. It’s so good, so so good.”

“Yeah? You’re so pretty like this. I’m barely moving and you're already a mess, hm?” He chuckled, his vision now focusing on his cock moving in and out of your tight little cunt. You clenched around his dick and the man grunted, thrusting inside of you. His movements were quick now, faster, and more intense. His eyebrows were raised but his eyes stayed on you, observing your facial expressions and movements. 

The intensity of the act was slowly killing you in the best way. The way he stared into your eyes, towering over your body, intimidating you. 

“Fuck, you’re such a slut. You’d fuck anyone that pays attention to you, huh? Bet you’d let me fuck this little pussy without me even having to talk to you, right? Slut,” you cried out from his words, fucking yourself on his length. Your toes curled and your body twitched, pleasure soaring throughout your entire body as he ravished you. Your clit rubbed against his stomach, simply adding to the pleasure you were already receiving. He was right, in away. It was sad, but he was right. You’d fuck any man that paid attention to you. 

“Tell me how good you feel. Tell me I’m the only one who can make you feel this good, Y/N. Now, do it.”

You screamed his name, rambling. “Please, please, it’s so good. You’re so fucking hot Zen, you feel so good. This cock, ah, feels so damn good,” you bit your lip hard enough to draw blood from the skin. A rope tightened in your stomach as he had his way from you, your slick covering his entire cock, dribbling down to the ground. You’d clean it up later, you would. Or maybe you’d be a good girl and lick it up for Zen. Just then, you heard the door to the restroom open, in walking a man. His eyes bulged out of his socket as he watched you both. Zen simply turned his head to observe him, his thrusts never-ending. He got faster, speeding up quickly while you clamped on his fat cock. The man seemed to be in a state of shock, tripping over his own words. You could see a tent grow in the man's pants, encouraging you to moan louder. You screamed for Zen, your end almost near. Zen turned to your direction again and pressed a kiss to your lips.

“Cum on my cock.”

“Fuck,” you moaned out, the man apologizing for disturi=bin you both before leaving without a trace. You giggled, pressing your lips to Zen’s pink ones as his rhythm was faster again. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head as you clenched around his cock, cumming over his member. Zen groaned, sweat covering his body as he bit down on your neck, fucking you harder than before.

He spurted his cum inside of your dripping pussy, cumming with a cry. Tears fell from your eyes as he let you down, his cock slipping out. His cum began dripping and you shook, swallowing down the saliva that was slipping from your mouth.

He pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of you.

“Almost as pretty as me,” he mumbled.

“Fuck you,” you giggled, huffing your breath.

“But you just did,”


	8. Shits and giggles + Zen Hyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen, like most men, wake up with a problem in their pants every now and then and you would love to solve it. It'd be a lot easier though if you weren't so damn ticklish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry, it's been a month, but I've been extremely busy with home and school, so bear with me. This was a request, so I hope you enjoy it!

You stirred awake, eyes fluttering open as the sun shined through your window. A small smile bloomed amongst your lips when you looked over to see Zen, your fiance. No matter how many times you saw him, you would never stop smiling. Being able to wake up beside the snoring man always made you feel so good inside. There were no words in the English or Korean dictionary to even begin to explain the warm feeling you felt every time you were in his presence. You just knew you loved it. You turned over to your side, your back facing Zen. You shut your eyes again, sleep being the first thing on your mind now. You didn’t usually wake up before Zen. Most days, he’d be the first one up making breakfast and whatnot. But you did have an exceptionally good sleep the night before, so that was to blame.

You felt your body almost drift into a pleasant numbness before you heard the bed creak, your soon-to-be husband moving so that he was closer to your body. He slid his arm under your figure, wrapping a strong one over your light body.

You stilled. 

“Good morning, Princess. I know you’re awake,” he whispered with a chuckle, kissing the back of your neck. You let out a stifled giggle and smiled.

“And here I thought I was convincing.”

“How’d you sleep, baby?” He asked, concern laced in his caring words. You couldn’t help but feel your heart leap. Zen was always so caring and considerate. Before you dated, you didn’t really like him, allowing your assumptions to warp your view. You assumed he was annoying and loud based on his personality, but you were pleasantly surprised with his gentle persona. He treated you the way others would treat a box full of glass. Never had he ever been disrespectful or unkind. You found yourself in awe at everything the man did. Whatever he touched turned to gold and every word he spoke was like a warm cup of cream. Smooth and thick. 

“I slept well. Can’t get over the fact that you’re here with me,” you admitted, a smile still on your face. Jubilance surged through your veins while you spoke, sucking in your bottom lip to chew the peeling skin. “Feels good, you know? Knowing that you’ll always be here, laying next to me. Sleeping with me. Feels… great.” 

You stumbled over your words a bit, blush creeping up your neck while you spoke.

“Hmm,” Zen groaned. “Sleep with you in what way, princess?” The man teased, voice never exposing any indicators that the male was joking. You shuddered.

“Here, I’m trying to be all sweet and you’re still an asshole.” 

He laughed.

“You love me, don’t you,” he whispered. You simply nodded, the room falling into a comfortable silence. Your ears perked up hearing Zen hum a tune from a musical of his and you closed your eyes again. You were calm, body laying limp in his stronger arms as you were close to dozing off, close to dreaming again. You felt so damn safe in his arms, breathing synced together. Close to your impending sleep, your eyes shoot open when his hand snuck its way into your shirt, then into your bra, twirling a nipple in between his fingers.

“U-Uh, Zen…” 

“Shh, it’s just a massage.”

You gulped, eyelashes batting as your eyes trailed down to his muscular, pale hand squeezing your tit. You stifled a moan, huffing out a breath of air you were holding in anticipation. You rubbed your thighs together, taken by shock once again when you felt a plush set of lips collide with your neck. Now, you couldn’t hold back, ripping loose a large groan at the attack on the sensitive parts of your fragile body. This pleased the man, quickly flipping you over on your back. You stared up at him, eyebrows scrunched. It’s not that you weren’t in the mood. If he kept up, you’d be on your knees begging for him to take you in no time, but confusion buzzed its way into your head. The boy was barely awake and he was already trying to fuck you.

A literal horndog. 

He wiped the evident sleep from his ruby eyes, scanning your body in the process. His eyes darted down to the tent in his pants and your eyes widened, realization across your features. I mean, you felt something poke your ass when he got closer, but your brain pushed it away as his phone was in his pocket or something like that.

“Sorry, dove, but I had to solve this little issue.” 

You gulped and nodded. Your sex life with Zen was anything but terrible, but there was one problem. You were extremely ticklish. You were hardly nervous, no, that wasn’t it. You were just ticklish as hell. Sometimes, when it got bad, you’d break out into a literal crying mess, laughter bursting through you as you rolled on the floor, tits, and ass literally out. You made it up to him, some days, but after most sessions, you’d both just pretend it didn’t happen and eat ice cream in front of a musical.

You hated it. You couldn’t help it and stifling your laughter hardly even worked for you, but you tried. Confidence washed over your body. You could do it, just ignore the butterflies. Zen leaned down, his body pressing against yours. You bit your lip, his lips crashing into yours. Your worries melted away in his warm embrace, your lips moving in sync as his tongue forced its way into your moist cavity, exploring the inside of your mouth. He grunted, hands on either side of your waist as he fucked your mouth with his tongue. He pulled away, a large trail of saliva trailing from your swollen lips. You caught your breath, taking some time to breathe. Your eyes scanned his lidded ones, his pupils blown out and full of lust. There was no way you were getting out of this. He looked so desperate, it sent a pang of pleasure to your pussy, causing your voice to squeak in surprise. Zen opened your legs gently, placing his body between your legs, forcing his full weight down on your figure. You groaned, wrapping your legs around his clothed body. Zen began his attack on your waiting neck, placing sloppy kisses on the sensitive area. You shut your eyes, biting your bottom lip harshly. A familiar bubble flew up to your chest and your eyes flew open, trying your hardest to stifle the giggle that was close to erupting from your chest. The spot your fiance was currently assaulting was sensitive and ticklish, his saliva tickling your skin. You held your breath, your eyes tearing up as the urge to laugh began eating you up like mosquitos on a hot day outside. 

Noticing your lack of movement, Zen looked down at you and removed his body from yours. “You okay, princess?” Worry was entangled with his words and you couldn’t help but smile, your urge to laugh fizzling away.

“Y-Yeah, I just,” you trailed off to think of an excuse. You didn’t wanna admit that you had the urge to laugh again, fear of hurting his pride weighing in your mind. “I just really want you to fuck me.”

Zen stared at you before a smirk stretched across his pretty lips. 

“Of course you do, baby. So impatient. Come on, let’s get these off.” He squeezed your thigh before snatching your pants off of your body. You chuckled in disbelief. Zen wasn’t the most patient person, but you had to remember something. He had an increasing erection, which was probably hurting him.

Guilt washed over your body. You were holding him back a little. He could already be dealing with his problem, but no, you laugh too much. You mentally scolded yourself, promising to do better next time. 

Before you could even blink, both of you were completely naked, staring each other down. You smiled, remembering a time when you were uncomfortable showing your skin to the man for even a split second.

“You know how pretty you are, right, Y/N?” The man spoke up, eyes scanning your body, lingering on your thighs for a little longer than the rest of you. You felt your body go hot, a rush of blood swimming downwards. 

“Look at you,” he whispered, getting on his knees to scoot closer to your body, opening your legs. “You’re already soaking. Why? Because you get to see my body? No, no, that’s not it,” he laid on his stomach, breath fanning over your pussy. “Is it because daddy’s praising you?”

You didn’t respond, embarrassed, and mortified. 

Zen swiped his finger down your slit, causing electricity to flow into your body, back arching off the sheets of the bed.

“Answer, pretty girl.”

“Y-Yes! P-Please praise me more, I wanna be a good girl.” Zen rolled his hips down into the bed, eyes staring at the oozing slick between your legs. He bit his lips before pressing a kiss to your lips, causing your cheeks to extend in a smile. No, no, it didn’t tickle. Of course, it didn’t. You have more self-control than that. Yeah, just close your eyes. He licked from your hole to your clit, causing you to buck your hips into his face, a large moan being dragged from the depths of your throat. You huffed, holding the sheets as he continued, tongue flicking over your slippery clit, more slick gushing from your pussy.

You felt like you were being electrocuted with the bolts of a sex god, your stomach churning deliciously. He pulled away, slick running down his chin. 

“So damn wet,” he teased, circling your hole with his ring finger before sinking into the heat, breath hitching at the way you clamped down on his fingers. He twisted the digit inside of you before adding another. You moaned, babbling nonsense as he fucked your waiting heat with his fingers, curling them upwards. Having not expected the sudden movement, you burst out into a fit of laughter, his finger touching an oddly ticklish spot inside of you. Zen instantly, yet cautiously retracted his fingers from your pussy, a trail of slick dropping to the bed, wetting the sheets beneath you both. 

“Are you okay!?” He asked, watching as you heaved and wheezed. 

Zen blinked. 

Tears ran down your face.

Zen sat up. 

You wiped away the tears from your eyes, blinking up at the seemingly angry man. You looked down and he’d gone flaccid. The once silly look in your eyes soon transitioned into what could only be guilt and sorrow. He went soft now.

“Zen…” 

He shied away, biting his lip. “I’m sorry,” you mumbled, getting on your knees. “Let me make it up to you. Please?” He didn’t have a problem with it, chewing the skin on his lip. You knew it made him feel self-conscious when you laughed during sex, but you couldn’t exactly help your nerves. He sat down, back against the headboard. You sat in his lap, lining his now semi-hard cock with your entrance as you allowed yourself to slide down. Your velvety walls instantly sucked him in like a black hole would, ripping a moan from his lips. You smiled in victory, slowly fucking yourself on his dick. 

Zen pressed a kiss to the back of your neck and you couldn’t help but giggle again, instantly covering your mouth. You blinked down when he didn’t have a reaction. The man simply groaned, pressing more kisses to your neck. Giggles turned to full-blown laughter as you cried, his hands tighter on your waist now.

“Keep laughing. Feels good. You’re clenching down so damn hard,” he rolled his hips upwards as he kissed your neck, licking and biting the ticklish area. You were confused but as long as you didn’t upset him, it was fine. laughter bubbled in your tummy, along with pleasure as he fucked his cock into you, the assault on your neck never halting. You laughed, sobbing as you fucked yourself on his length, pussy clenching his cock harshly. Zen tugged your hair, your pussy heaving and clenching down so fucking hard, the man’s vision was clouded with stars. You cried out, every vein on his hard cock dragging itself along your wet walls. It felt so warm inside of you, you were so close to cumming, or even squirting. 

“Close, keep laughing. Fuck, keep going.” You clenched your stomach, fire spreading in your stomach as he fucked your tight little pussy. Tears were streaming down your face from the pleasure and laughter, both of you heaving and moaning. Finally, the twig in your stomach snapped, your pussy clamping down on his dick as you came around it, squeezing it for every ounce of cum he had. Zen screamed your name, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he fucked his cum into your pussy deeper, your cunt clenching sporadically. He pulled out, cum dripping from your used hole as your body went limp, holding onto him as you swing your body around, wrapping your tired legs around his waist. 

“I promise next time, I’ll have you screaming more than laughing. I promise.”


	9. Happy birthday! + Jumin Han

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s your birthday and Jumin has a few surprises for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! So, my birthday passed and I was originally writing this during that time, but I ended up not finishing it until now! I wrote this for myself, to be honest, but I wanted to share it in case I share a birthday with anyone! Happy birthday!

“Now are you sure I can’t drive you both home? I’d love to say goodnight to my daughter in law that way,” The Chairman said, kissing your hand. You didn’t oppose him dropping you guys off at home, but Jumin consistently pleased that he’d call a cab for the both of you and that was it. 

You and your husband stood outside in the light rain, watching multiple cars pass by on the road. You subconsciously rubbed the side of your arm comfortably, still in awe from the afternoon you spent with your family. It was your birthday, after all, so everyone decided to surprise you by taking you out. Jumin originally planned to take you out alone and spend time with you himself, but Mr. Chairman objected, deciding everyone assumed it would be more respectful to wish you a happy birthday to your face. 

Who were you to say no? 

Jumin must’ve cared a lot, because he could really care less about being anywhere with his father and his new girlfriend of the year. Or, for the week, he would say when he complained to you. She seemed extremely sweet, though, and she was just as pretty. Her hair was a radiant shade of blonde and her body was curved, dress exposing every nook and cranny of her figure. You could see why he’d be attracted to her in the first place. Not only that, but she spoke with such elegance. Maybe you were a bit naive, but you’d trust her with your life. 

Jumin didn’t share the same thought process, sneering at her whenever she so much as asked if he wanted the salt and pepper shakers to be passed to him through the air or slid on the table. You couldn’t blame him, especially with the history he bore with his father and his unique taste in women. Now, Jumin would never call you an idiot to your face, but when you didn’t have a problem with the women his father courted that particular time, he’d make a few comments under his breath about how you needed a lesson in not being a fool to obvious tricks. 

What could you say? You saw the best in most people, for better or worse. 

“What’s got you so lost in thought?” He asked, peeking over at you after a moment of checking his watch. The same one you got him last Christmas. It made your heart swole to see him still wearing it. 

“Oh, nothing,” you smiled back at him, rocking on your heels. “Just really grateful you guys took me out. Thanks, Jumin. I could use this.” 

He scrunched his eyebrows. “Of course. It's your birthday.” 

“I know, but still.” You stared at the sidewalk with a small grin still plastered on your features. You never actually celebrated your birthday growing up. Your parents were too busy to even remember most days, so you’d spend that special day cooped up in your room with your sister eating whatever you could find in the refrigerator until they arrived at home, crashing in bed as soon as they arrived. The cycle always continued, for both you and your sister. Jumin knew this. It was the first thing you told him when he tried to have fun with you on your last birthday. 

“You’re sweet.” 

“The day isn’t over yet,” he spotted the car pulling up in front of you both and held his hand out for you to take, taking your hand gently. “There’s still one thing I wanted to give you before your day is over. Okay?” 

You felt excitement rise to your face, smiling wider than you were before. “A surprise? Aw, Jumin. You’re so sweet.” He only nodded and opened the door for you, both of you getting in. It didn’t take long before you arrived home, Jumin paying the cab before he took your hand once you both left the vehicle. He reached for his keys, slowly unlocking the door. He pushed the large door open, smiling over at you once he witnessed your calm demeanor shift into a happier one. One that was more excited and a bit confused. 

You walked in slowly, your eyes watching the red lights and roses leading up the staircase. Sure, it was a little cliche, but if Jumin did this for you, it was special. 

“How? H-How did you have time?” You choked on your words. 

“I paid Jaehee.” 

You blinked at him. You’d really have to take her on a spa trip after this to apologize. Hell, if you knew it was his sadly overworked assistant, you’d just prefer to decorate the house yourself. 

“Go on,” he spoke, motioning up the stairs. You slowly stepped up each stair, different flowers on each shiny step. Daisies, roses, chrysanthemums. They were so pretty, your heart swole in awe. 

“Baby…” you whined, reaching the first room, your bedroom. You twisted the handle on the door and pushed it open. Now, there were candles here. They illuminated the large room, your floor full of roses. You clutched your heart, imagining all of the effort put into this. Into pleasing you. 

You bit your lip, walking closer to the large bed you shared with your lover. There, two different toys had been placed on the sheets. You blinked at them and then blinked at Jumin, turning to face the toys again. “I-,” you trailed off, a clear understanding of what the surprise was now. 

He walked closer to you, stopping once his body was pressed against your back. The tall man held onto your waist gently, his fingers tickling your soft skin in the dress you wore. 

“You’ve been working so hard, Kitten. Every single day,” he whispered in your ear. “Let daddy relax you.” 

You breathed out. “O-Okay,” you whispered back. You could feel your body twitch at his words, eyes focusing on the vibrator and purple dildo that stayed still on the sheets again. Jumin held on tighter to your hips, pressing soft kisses to the sides of your neck and the back of your neck, whispering a compliment with each kiss. 

“You’re so pretty,” he whispered, kissing your earlobe. 

“You’re all mine.” He whispered again, licking your neck. 

“I want you so much. Every day, I promise I do.” He said, voice low as he assaulted your neck, kissing the sides and leaving marks. You moaned, leaning your head to the side to allow him access. 

“So glad to have you. I’m so happy this is the fourth birthday I’ve spent with you.” 

You felt a rush of blood speed between your legs, pussy gushing with arousal. You rubbed your legs together to abstain some type of friction on your clit, whining when his hands removed themselves from your waist. 

“I wanna see something. Do you trust me to make you feel good, Y/N.” Even after four years together, he always made sure you were comfortable with everything taking place and you couldn’t help but respect that. This wasn’t your first time with him, but every time was always so perfect and comfortable. Words couldn’t describe the type of man he was to you. You nodded eagerly, crawling on the bed as the mattress croaked. 

“I wanna watch you play with yourself. Would you like that, too? You want that? You wanna see me stroke myself to you playing with that pussy of yours?” You shivered at the vulgarity of his word choice, nodding again. You felt your body go hot as you blushed, grabbing both toys and positioning yourself on your back. You bit your lip, spreading your legs and sliding your panties down, kicking them to the floor. You pulled your dress up and exposed the heat between your legs, slick trailing down your thighs. 

“You get this wet with me barely touching you? God…” 

You nodded and moaned. You’d never used a toy a day in your life, but it seemed easy to use. You pressed the plus sign and clicked it until the vibrations were as high as you needed them to be. Jumin’s breath hitched as he watched intensely. You pushed the head of the vibrator to your aching clit, screaming almost instantly. Jumin chuckled darkly, palming himself as he watched your innocent face contort into pure debauchery. The touch sent electricity into your body, empty hole gaping over nothing. You were quick, rubbing the artificial cock against your opening to gather enough slick before pushing it in, the stretch sending you into shock. Your body arched off of the bed, eyes rolled back into your damn socket as you moved the vibrator around your clit, twitching with each thrust. You found a good pace to fuck yourself with, biting your lip as you looked down at Jumin. 

The man was almost moaning himself, palming his hardening cock, eyes lidded and full of lust while he watched you stuff your wet pussy, wishing it were him. The overwhelming drag of the plastic against your walls caused your eyes to tear up, small, salty tears falling from your eyes as you cried out, toes curling and uncurling the sheets beneath you. You could feel an overwhelming shock build in your stomach as you stared at Jumin’s eyes, your husband watching you as you fucked yourself. You both stared into the eyes of one another, your body crying out as the bud in your stomach snapped, cumming over the plastic with a large cry. 

Jumin groaned, throwing his head back after watching you have your way with your own body. He bit his lip and crawled on the bed, undoing his tie and throwing his jacket and shirt to the floor. You caught your breath, body still twitching while your eyes continued to role, vibrator still buzzing on your clit. You whines, drool slipping from the corners of your mouth, stomach bubbling with pleasure again just to see Jumin watching you with such intensity. You could cum again and again just watching him watch you. 

He pulled the vibrator from your grasp, turning the toy off as he threw it on the ground. The dildo followed. 

“You’re so good, Kitten. So, so good. You want daddy’s cock this time? Are you ready, you okay with that?” 

Still buzzed out, the most you could do was moan and nod eagerly, fingers running through your slit to gather slick on your digits, bringing them up to your husbands lips. You blinked up at him, tears drying a bit, but newer ones still damped your cheeks. He took them into his mouth, sucking your fingers clean. He groaned, palming at himself from your taste alone. You bit your lip. 

“Please, Jumin. Hurry, I’m gonna get so wet again, please. Please, please, please, I want you so much.” 

Jumin wasted no time, unbuckling his black pants before pulling his hardened cock out, precum dribbling from his slit. You backed your back into the bed frame, legs still spread wide, eyes glued to jumin’s cock. He groaned, rubbing his cock up and down your pussy to gather enough lube, wetting his dick enough to painlessly slip in. You gaped over nothing, fingers traveling down to rub your sensitive bud. You closed your eyes. Jumin scoot himself closer to you, lifting your ass up in order to line himself up with your wet pussy, cock slipping in slightly. His head filled you, your body heaving while you threw your arms around him. He pulled you into his lap, wrapping your legs around his waist as he replaced your spot against the bed frame. “Fuck…” 

You could cum on the spot just from feeling him inside of you. 

“Shit, you feel so good. So tight. Always,” he spoke in broken sentences, huffing out his breaths with each word he tried to speak. You buried your nose into his neck, his hips thrusting upward, cock hitting the hilt of your pussy. You cried into his shoulder, grinding yourself on his lap while he gripped your ass, fucking you slowly. 

“Jumin, God, so good. You cock feels so good,” you grunted, slipping your arm between you both to snake a finger down to your sensitive clit, your pussy spamming around his hard cock. Jumin moaned into the air, both of your pants and gasps of neediness bubbling in the air, loud enough for you both to hear each other but not high enough to receive a noise complaint. 

“Kitten, you're dripping all over me. Did I get you this wet?” 

You didn’t respond, eyes shut tightly as your body filled with electricity from the pleasure you were being shot with. 

“Answer, good girl. Go ahead. I know you’re embarrassed,” he kissed your neck, grabbing your hair with one hand. He gripped the strands, “I know you want this. Tell me who got you this way, tell me how much of a slut you are for me.” 

“Jumin, you. You, you, you, you, you. I’m so fucking wet for you, you feel so good inside me, I’m gonna cum.” 

He thrust his cock into you at a faster place, the tip of his cock hitting against your g-spot. More years rushed down your eyes and he wiped them away, whispering praises in your ear while he fucking his load into you, the branch in both of your stomachs snapping, both of you cumming simultaneously. 

Jumin grunted, his hips stuttering inside of you, making sure no cum would fall. 

“Gonna push this as deep as I can. Make you a mommy.” You moaned at the implications that he would impregnate you, the thought causing your body to begin shaking, his quick-moving cock sparking a different feeling, an overwhelming one. You could feel the heat rush to your pussy, your body sore but you kept fucking yourself on him. You couldn’t stop even if you tried. A warm feeling bubbled in your stomach, your nails raking his pale back, marking him as yours and no one else’s. You clenched your toes, a clear liquid gushing from your pussy and onto the bed, wetting his chest in the process. You instantly fell backwards, head hitting the sheets on the bed. 

Your pussy twitched, his cock now slowly removing itself from your cavity while you laid exposed on the bed, breathing erratic and sped up. 

“Squirting all over me. Bad girl.” 

Jumin pulled you off of him and was now on his knees, his cock soaked in your juices. He stroked himself again, the over sensitivity making him groan before he tucker himself in. The man with raven hair leaned down into your ear, kissing your earlobes before whispering. 

“Happy birthday, slut.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading again! I’ve got a question! Would anyone like to read a Rika x Saeran x Reader? I’ve been thinking about writing one forever but a lot of the fandoms views on Rika is a bit ambiguous, including my own. I’ll start writing it soon for anyone who’d like that. Oh, and I’m working on publishing an after care chapter here for some people who want something a little soff. There’s so much more to come so bear with me! Have a good day!


	10. 707, Defender of Justice + Saeyoung Choi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting stood up is embarrassing, until it isn’t

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one contains unprotected sex with a stranger and I don’t advise that. Please stay safe, guys, or I’ll smack you with my shoe. Condoms, always.

Not again.

Not like this.

Hot tears pricked your eyes, the salty liquid rolling slowly down your flaming cheeks. How long had it been since you were sitting in that exact spot, waiting and waiting and waiting. You looked around like a lost puppy, mouth agape and eyes wide. Where the hell was he? You scammed the restaurant, your eyes glossing over multiple bodies of men and women. Everyone looked so happy with their spouses or potential mates, smiling in the faces of each other as they shared meals. 

That was supposed to be you laughing. That was meant to be you sharing spaghetti with your boyfriend. How could you be so foolish to believe he’d show up this time? 

“Ma’am, are you ready to pay for your meal?” The woman asked kindly, eyes shut with a large smile plastered on her features. You frowned, wiping away at the tears forming in your eyes. 

“Just a moment, ma’am.” 

“Okay! I’ll be back!” She left soon after. Sweat trickled down your eyebrows and your breathing hitched, stomach churning painfully. You were surrounded by couples. Everywhere you looked, there was a couple. Man, women, women, men. You’d given up. He won. Getting ready to pay and leave, you stood up, wiping at the new tears forming in your eyes. 

You took one last look around. Multiple people had been paying attention to you now, apologetic looks dancing across their faces. You simply smiled in their directions. You didn’t need pity from anyone. You’ve been stood up before, you’ll be fine. Yeah, you’ll be fine after you eat six tubs of ice cream and cry your eyes out for a week. Maybe you and Akira weren’t meant to be. You had given up now, sighing as you reached for your wallet, standing to your aching feet.

Just then, a pair of shoes stepped into your vision and you looked up, instantly in awe. 

“Hey, sorry I’m late. You can sit down now.” 

You stared up at him, lips agape as you tried to process his request. This wasn’t Akira. I mean, he was no doubt more attractive than Akira was in every way, but he definitely wasn’t Akira. The last time you’d seen him, Akira had black hair, not red. 

“W-Who are you?” 

“I’m Seven. Just go with it, okay?” He whispered to you, sitting in the seat across the table from yours. Shocked, you didn’t say anything, only blinking at the man. 

“I was standing there,” he looked over and pointed to the small line of people waiting to be seated. “I was there for a bit and I noticed that you’d been stood up.” You winced hearing the words, eyes darting down in embarrassment. You knew he wasn’t coming, but it still ached to hear him put it so matter-of-factly. 

“He’s a dick. Or she.” 

“A-Are you here with someone?” You tripped over your words, rubbing your exposed arm with your hand. Suddenly the air was cooler, tighter. 

“Nah, I came alone. I originally came for pickup, but seeing a pretty little lady all by herself made me change my mind.” 

“O-Oh…” you tilted your head up at him. “Please, I don't wish to burden you or anything. You’re incredibly sweet, but you can get your food.” 

The mysterious man chuckled, running his hand through his shaggy hair as his eyes looked you up and down. “You’re precious.” 

“I’m serious. I don’t want you to pity me. I saw this coming.” You mumbled those last words, pushing your plate of food to the middle of the table, hoping a waitress would swing by soon so that you could leave quickly. 

“Hey, I’m sorry. My conscience won’t allow me to leave you alone here.” You frowned, crossing your legs under the table. Your eyes met his and you’d noticed how pretty his were, suddenly melting. This man was adorable. Sure, he was kinda underdressed to be eating there, but you overlooked his apparel. He was hot. 

A few minutes passed by of an odd silence before a waitress came by, taking your old food and asking who she assumed to be your date, if he was ready to order. 

So he did. 

“Seven…” you muttered, hoping he would’ve been gone by now. “You’re too nice. I-I’ll pay for this as a thank you.” 

“Pay for it? Oh, hush, I got it. I’ve got enough. Don’t thank me for anything, okay?” 

And that was it. He ordered food and even shared a bit with you, even after you explained that you’d already eaten. You didn’t even know how you could both find so much to talk about, being complete strangers and all. But you still found a way. You incorporated jobs, home life, and he even allowed you to talk about your relationship with Akira a bit. 

“I was right. He sounds like an ass.” 

You giggled, reaching over the table to fork some of his salad before shoving it in your mouth. Seven gazed at you in awe, his focus completely set on you whenever you decided to share something, anything. 

“He wasn’t always like that, I promise. We got along really well for a while and it was perfect,” you looked down at the table you were sitting at before a dry chuckle found its way out of you. “We’re a bit off and on, you could say. That’s why this was so important to me. I guess he didn’t care as much.”

Seven frowned, noticing your change in demeanor. 

“Don’t let that get you down, okay? Look, you may not know me, but I’m here now. And as far as I’m concerned, I’m having so much fun right now. I’m glad he didn’t show up.” 

“Really? Y-You’re having fun?” Your eyes widened and you felt blood rush to your cheeks, self consciously rubbing your arm, which had now produced an insane amount of goosebumps. 

“Course I am, sweetie. What? You thought I stayed for my health? You’re cool. He’s missing out.” 

And with that, you both changed the subject to forget about Akira. He was irrelevant. 

You didn’t end up paying for your bill in the end, Seven did. Of course he did it, throwing in a ‘you really thought I’d let you pay for this alone?’ While he was at it. He escorted you out, hands stuffed in his pocket. You felt the cool air embrace your skin, the new area calming you now, the wind sweeping away every negative thought you experienced that evening. You almost forgot you’d even been stood up in the first place, really. But that’s how fun the ginger was. He was sweet and loud, always making jokes. His humor was a little bit odd. Well, it was extremely odd, but it made him more attractive to you. From his striped glasses to his plain sneakers, he was so down to earth. You wanted to talk to him again. You needed to say thank you. 

“I had a great time. Hey, actually, you never told me your name.” He turned to you, both of you still standing in front of the building. 

“Oh! You’re right! It’s Y/N.” 

“Well, Y/N, I had a good time. I’ll get going now, you take care for me.” The tall man turned away, pressing the button on his keys. Your ears perked up after hearing the car beep, indicating that the car was his. 

He was leaving. 

C’mon, Y/N. Ask him. It won’t be hard, right? The worst he could say is that he’s probably busy or he’s got work in the morning. Just do it. Do it. 

You yelped and that seemed to snatch his attention, the man whipping around to see if you were alright. 

“You good?” 

“Y-Yeah! Um, I’ve got no idea if you’re like busy tomorrow or something,” you trailed off, staring at your heels as you rocked back and forth on them. “I wanted to know if you wanted to come over! J-Just to like, watch Netflix. Unless you’re busy! Then that’s okay! I’m so sorry for burdening you!” You rambled on, your face entirely flushed, your body swinging sporadically from putting yourself on the spot like that. 

“Hey, hey, stop that,” he pushed your chin up, your eyes drifting to his hair, rather than his eyes. “I’d love to come over, okay? Hell, where’s your car? Let’s go right now.” 

Your eyes shot down to his, your face lighting up at his kind words. 

“Oh! Um, I took a cab here!” 

“That’s fine. Just gimme the directions, I’ll take you.” 

You could feel your heart swell in your chest. He was so damn cute. His smile stretched across his entire face, eyes closed from his cheeks pushing them upward. He guided you to his vehicle and let's just say you were more than impressed with his ride, eyes widening. Damn, now you really had to know where this man worked to afford such an expensive car. That was a question for another day. You pulled up a GPS and from there, the ride was mostly silent. You aimlessly scrolled through your twitter feed until he pulled up outside your home, first asking if he was at the right place. 

“Yeah, this is it!” Seven nodded and parked in your driveway, stepping out of his car awkwardly waiting for you to unlock the door before he did anything else. He locked his car, following after you. You giggled and unlocked your home, your cat rushing to the opening door to greet you. 

Seven laughed, pushing his way in as well. “Hey! I love cats!” 

You beamed, bending down to pet your feline. “Mmm, that’s a funny coincidence! Her name’s Elle.” 

Seven’s goofy demeanor dropped into a much more serious one. “You’re lying! There’s no way! M-My friend, his cat’s name is Elizabeth!” 

You threw your hands up, bursting into a fit of laughter. You looked up at the flickering lights, wishing you’d remembered to turn them off before you left the house. That was your worst bad habit. Seven noticed the flickering as well, but ignored it, just standing awkwardly as he awaited your next steps. You turned the main light off and led him to your living room, sitting on your sofa. He plopped down on the furniture and spotted the remote on the coffee table, passing it to you. You thanked him and turned the television on, the bright light illuminating the living space. 

“Whatcha wanna watch?” You asked, turning to Netflix. 

“Uh, scary movie? Or Anime? I could care less.” You nodded and searched for a horror film that you could both agree on, settling the remote on the coffee table. Not too long had passed before you were both cuddled up together, reclining the sofa so that neither of you would roll off by accident. You didn’t think you’d get so comfortable with a stranger, but there you were watching a horror movie with him while his arms were wrapped around your hips, pulling you into his touch. You’d be a fibber if you said you didn’t like it. 

“I hope you know I meant what I said. You’re cool as hell.” 

“Could say the same for you, Mr. Seven.” 

“Oh,” he teased, his lips close to your ear. “Am I Mister now?” 

“Depends. Do you wanna be called that?” 

Seven snickered, rubbing circles into your waist. A low groan escaped your lips, a small laugh following. Neither of you even cared about the movie anymore. 

“I guess that depends on what type of Mister you’re thinking of.” 

Chills ran down your spine and you smiled, slowly grinding yourself onto him. Seven’s breath hitched in his throat, a small chuckle following after. 

“That’s how we’re playing?” You didn’t respond, simply moaning while you continued grinding yourself against him. Seven gripped your hips tighter, rocking his hips against your ass. He pushed your hair out of the way, pressing his lips to the back of your neck. You let out a yelp, melting into his touch while his hips continued to move against your ass. You could feel him hardening, his tongue flicking against your skin. 

Seven groaned, sucking marks onto your innocent neck while you felt yourself getting lost in his touch. 

“Can I fuck you?” He whispered, thumbs rubbing circles into your hips again. You nodded, and before you knew it, he’d instantly had you on your back. 

“You know,” he started, grinning down at your defenseless body. “I did not think this was how tonight would play out. But I’m so glad it did.” He unbuckled his pants, pulling his cock free from his underwear. His cock sprung free, precum already bubbling at the tip. You licked your lips at the sight, feeling a surge of wetness rush through your pussy, wetting your white underwear. You shut your eyes tightly, your fingers finding their way to your underwear as something in your forced you to circle your clit through your panties. 

Seven spat on his hand, the mixture of saliva and precum slicking his cock enough. “That’s hot. Keep going.” He whispered, stroking himself to the sight in front of him. You whimpered, finger rubbing circles into your clothed clit while he jerked his hard cock, groaning at the your vulnerability. 

“Yeah, that’s good. So good. C’mon, take those pretty little panties off.” You weren’t hesitant at all, quickly sliding the panties down your ass. You’d never been fucked on your sofa before, oddly enough. You’d been fucked almost everywhere in your house but the time to do it on your sofa never really came up. You were glad, though, it was so hard to get comfortable on the black leather furniture. 

“Let me see that pretty pussy,” he muttered, pulling your dress up to your neck, the pink bra exposed under the fabric. Seven gripped your clothed tit before kneeling between your legs, leaning forward. 

“You’re so pretty. Your body’s so damn pretty. Everything about it. I don’t even remember his name, but he’s fuckin’ missing out.” 

He circled his wet tip against your clit, gathering some of your slick on his cock. You cried out. 

“Please, Seven, hurry.” 

“Are you rushing me? Bad girl.” He kissed the side of your lip before pushing against your entrance, sliding into the tight heat. You gasped, tears forming in your eyes from the painful stretch. It was probably helpful to mention how big Seven was. You almost couldn’t see from the constantly fading light of the television, but he was a good size. One you didn’t expect from someone so thin and lanky. Not that you weren’t appreciative or anything. 

“Oh.” 

“Oh?” 

“Yeah,” you whispered, wrapping your legs around his waist as he bottomed out inside of you, waiting for a moment to move. 

“Tight.” He choked out, pulling out halfway before slamming back into you, grunting with each thrust. His thrusts were sloppy and uncoordinated, but you could care less, clenching around his constantly moving length. You cried out his name, tears falling from your eyes. 

Seven found a good pace to fuck you at, rocking his hips inside of you slowly while you adjusted to his large cock, pussy fluttering over him.

“Fuck yeah, baby. So good. So, so good. I could cum on the spot feeling you grip me like this.” 

You looked into his eyes, slamming your lips against his waiting ones without any thinking. Seven moaned into the exchange, pounding you as hard as he could while his tongue pushed past your opened lips, both of your tongues intertwined. Your velvet walls gripped his cock harder, causing the man to begin moaning, hips stuttering while he fucked into you. You felt like you were already on edge, rocking your hips against his. Your ears perked up and you yelped hearing your phone ring. 

Seven’s eyes darted over to the contact name, sweat dripping down his glistening forehead. 

‘Akira 💕…’ 

“Answer it,” he snarled, his pace never haulting. He was quicker, harder, as he fucked his cock into you, head constantly hitting against your special spot. You couldn’t help but moan, tears drying on your cheeks while fire spread inside of you, the overwhelming need to cum urging you on. You didn’t question him, simply reaching over to the coffee table to grab the device, answering it. 

“Yeah?” You put him on speaker. 

Seven’s eyes were cut, focusing on the conversation while pounding you. He gripped your waist tightly, stifling a moan. 

“Sorry I couldn’t make it. I don’t know, I don’t think we should be seeing each other anymore.” 

Your heart dropped at his words and your stomach churned. 

“Fuck yeah,” Seven moaned loudly, throwing his head back. His hands travelled lower, gripping your ass while his cock hit the hilt of your pussy over and over again. You were so close, almost there. 

“Who’s that?” Akira squeaked. 

“No one,” you moaned out, forgetting to even hold back by now. 

“Tell him. Tell him how good you feel. Go ahead, naughty girl. Tell him.” 

You felt more tears well in your eyes, fresh liquid dripping to your damp cheeks. 

“I feel so good, Seven. Please fuck me. Harder, please. So close. I’m gonna cum. Please,” you managed to get out, fucking yourself on his cock while holding the phone in your hand. Ever thrust felt like energy being launched into your body, electricity shocking you each time your pussy clenched on his cock, walls constantly being jabbed at. It felt so good. You were almost there. One more thrust. 

“I want you to feel good. Want you to feel so fucking good. Do you feel good? You feel good with my cock inside you? Yeah?” 

“Yeah. Gonna cum, Seven. Close.” 

“Okay. That’s okay. Go ahead, I’m close too, pretty girl.” By now, Akira had hung up, his own heart dropping to his feet as well. As long as he understood how you felt, it was okay. You were fine. You’d be fine like this. 

He sped up, sporadically whimpering sweet nothings as he pounded you through your orgasm, pussy fluttering around his length while you came, cum coating his dick. Seven screamed out, burying himself to the hilt inside of you while he came, shooting his load into your gaping heat. He collapsed on top of you, both of your breathing uneven. 

“Good. That was good,” you found a way to croak out, releasing your grip on his waist. He didn’t respond, only kissing your sweaty neck. 

“Good girl.” He said, cock still buried inside of you. You flushed at the nickname, whimpering. He waited again to speak when you’d both caught your breath, bodies still, simply enjoying the presence of the other. The television was still on, the movie was over now. It had probably been over for a while. 

“Maybe it's not the right time for this, but can I take you out next week?


	11. Perfect + Yoosung Kim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After trying on a skirt for Yoosung, you decide that you don’t look pretty in it, but Yoosung thinks otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one’s a bit rushed, I wrote it before work. It was an idea I had in mind for a bit and I was dying to get it out. This is for all my insecure girlies. I hope you all know that you’re completely beautiful. No matter what you tell yourself, you look a certain way for a reason. You’re perfect. Even if you don’t believe it, I hope you can at least keep in mind how absolutely stunning I thunk you all are.

“You can come out now, sweetheart,” Yoosung cooed at you, sitting on the bed with his legs hanging down. You sighed, whining. 

“Don’t want to.” You simply muttered, rubbing at your arms subconsciously as your body was his by the shut door. Yoosung waiting a bit before groaning quietly in frustration, walking over to the door. He opened it, your stomach churning at the thought of him seeing you. You were close to reaching to the knob to hold it, but he was quicker, whipping the door open. Your hands rushed to cover your thighs, hanging tightly to the flesh until it had started to sting, fingernails digging into the soft skin. You looked down at the carpet below you, still leaning to cover your exposed thighs. 

“Sweetie…” he sighed, both of your eyes meeting. “What are you doing?” 

You blinked up at him, biting your bottom lip. “I don’t want you to see my thighs,” you muttered, disappointment laced into your words. 

“You’re too adorable. Come on,” he suggested, walking back over to the large bed, sitting in the spot he was once in. You only blinked, head tilted up a bit now. You stood in that position for a while, wondering if you should move or not. After a little thinking, your hands were no longer clasped over your thighs. In fact, you found yourself walking over to the bed, rocking back and forth on your feet. 

Yoosung pat his thighs, another sigh rolling from his pink lips. You looked down and sat on his lap gently, biting your lip. You wrapped your arms around him, swinging your legs to the side. 

“What’s wrong? I thought you said you liked the skirt. I can get you a new one, Y/N, it’s not a big deal.” 

You didn’t respond, forehead buried in the crook of his neck, warmth causing your lips to slightly part comfortably. 

“I like it. My thighs just look weird in them.” 

“Weird?” 

“Yeah. They’re weird ‘n stuff,” you admitted. You didn’t think of yourself as insecure. Well, maybe sometimes. You weren’t familiar with revealing clothing, but only because your body looked weird when it was exposed. You were okay with that and you were pretty happy that Yoosung was as well. Yoosung never bothered you about showing a little more skin either. Actually, it was perfect for him. What guy doesn’t wanna have a girl all to themselves without other guys sneaking a glance? Exactly. However, he was pretty excited when you asked him to buy you a new skirt you’d seen another girl wearing on Instagram. 

He was quick, ordering as soon as he’d found the website she purchased the plaid skirt from. You wore a dark red shirt. It was plain, no logos in sight. But you thought it was pretty, it matched the mood of the skirt. 

Everything had been fine until this part. You didn’t hate the way it looked, but all the attention on your thighs made you shudder. God, they just looked so gross. You couldn’t put your finger on why, the thought on the tip of your tongue. All you knew is that you hated it and you hated your skirt and you hated yourself. As if you had swallowed a weight and it dropped to the pit of your stomach, your tummy began to ache in embarrassment. Why did you even think for a second that you could look like her? Why did you even contemplate for a mere second that you could even pull that off? You sucked in your lip, tears stinging the corner of your eyes while you clenched onto Yoosung tighter, whimpering. 

Your boyfriend rubbed your back. 

“Y/N…” 

“I’m sorry. I-I know you were excited to see it.” 

Yoosung didn’t respond. He was unsure of what to say. He wasn’t the perfect person when it came to confrontation or a talk about feelings, but he understood you enough to at least try to talk. He didn’t wanna come off as an asshole. 

“Hey, it’s okay. I don’t know how it feels so I won’t pretend I do,” the blonde started, rubbing the fabric of your shirt into your back, tilting your head up with his free hand. “But you’re so pretty. I promise you, you are. I love your thighs so much. They’re the best part of your body, babe! I promise I’m not just saying that. They’re so damn pretty.” You weren’t used to hearing Yoosung speak that way, giggling in shock when he spoke. 

“Hey,” he muttered, a grin on his face. “Don’t laugh at me. I’m trying to make you feel better,” he joked, emphasizing the you. 

This caused you to laugh a bit harder from his goofy demeanor, the boy falling back. You escaped his grasp, laughing on the bed while he laid there, chuckling himself. You found yourself calming after a little, laying on your back. Yoosung moved to his knees, smiling at you sinisterly. Your stomach clenched. 

“I bet I can show you how pretty you are to me better than I can tell you.” 

With those words, your eyes grew wide, a small surge of pleasure rushing through your stomach and further down from his tone and dark eyes. 

“Oh?” You teased, a smirk playing on your lips. 

Yoosung chuckled, crawling between your legs.

“I think your thighs are pretty.” 

“Easy for you to say. You’re a boy.” Yoosung quirked an eyebrow up, shaking his head. He fell on his chest, lowering his head between your thighs. Your breath rises, butterflies swarming in your chest and stomach. 

“I don’t think that way,” he parted your thighs. “I’m not just saying that, really. They’re so pretty.” You didn’t respond, eyes simply watching for his every move, biting your lip gently. 

“Yeah, but you’re my… boyfriend. Of course you think I’m pretty.” 

Yoosung’s eyes glanced up at you and he released a chuckle. “I guess. But with that same logic, you should be more inclined to believe me, no?” 

You felt your breath hitch in your throat as his thumb ghosted over the fabric of your underwear. You nodded, eyes glued to his thumb. Yoosung pressed his thumb down on your clothed clit, the fabric of your underwear colliding with your sensitive bud. 

“Oh,” you breathed out, eyelashes fluttering slowly as you watched him rub your clothed bud intently. Your body twitched, rolling your hips into his gentle touch. A sigh escaped your parted lips when his touch stopped. Instead, you opened your eyes to see him hooking his fingers in your underwear, pulling them. “Can I take these off, pretty girl?” Your eyes were glued to his, heat rushing down your stomach, wetness pooling between your legs. 

You lifted your body off the sheets for a split second as the underwear they once covered your lower half was now being dragged down your legs. Yoosung pulled them off completely and threw them to the floor. At the moment, you could care less, far too aroused, but he knew you’d be complaining about the treatment of your underwear later. 

Eyes still stuck on yours, he spread your legs, holding your thighs to the side as his head leaned into your heat. For a moment, his eyes trailed down to the wetness between your legs, grunting. 

“Yeah?” You asked nervously, watching him. You were usually pretty insecure about the way you looked down there. He warned you a lot that he didn’t care what you looked like, but something in your mind told you that he did. It wasn’t too bad, you never shied away from activities with your boyfriend, but the matter was often infiltrating your mind. 

“God,” the boy with golden hair groaned, a large breath tumbling from his parted lips. “Your pussy’s so pretty, Y/N.” You were expecting that, but your body still tensed up, nerves jumping in the pit of your stomach from his explicit choice of wording. “Can you repeat that for me, darling?” 

“Repeat that?” You stumbled over your words, instincts urging you to shut your legs, but he wouldn’t allow you, large hands preventing your legs from even shutting for a second. 

“Yeah, go on, pretty girl. Tell me how pretty your pussy is.” You gulped harshly, body burning as blood rushed through your vessel. 

“M-my pussy…” you started, biting your lip. 

“Go on, sweetie.” He pressed his thumb to your wet clit, awaiting your words. Your body tensed, arching your back off of the bed as pleasure sparked through your body. “My pussy’s pretty! Please, Yoosung,” you begged, grinding your body into his touch. 

“Be patient. When did you get so naughty?” He asked rhetorically, his head leaning down to your pussy, nose swiping on your clit as his tongue pressed against your entrance. You couldn’t stifle your moan, groaning, body relaxing into the bed while your toes clenched. His tongue circled your hole before traveling upwards, tongue flat against your sensitive clit. You felt your pussy twitch in pleasure, his tongue flicking against your little nub constantly, electricity flowing through you like you’d just stuck a fork into a toaster. 

Yoosung wrapped his lips around your clit, sucking your juices. You could feel yourself get more wet, pleasure dripping from your sensitive pussy, down onto the bed. Yoosung pulled back, a bit out of breath. You moaned as you witnessed his fucked state, glossy lips and even glossier cheeks. That was all you. 

“You’re so pretty like this. Look at yourself.” 

You looked away, a grin forcing itself on your cheeks. 

Yoosung leaned back down, kissing your thighs gently until it led to your pussy, tongue flat against your clit again. Your eyes shut tightly, tears of pleasure pricking your eyes. 

“God, Y-Yoosung,” you cried out, rolling your hips into his devilish tongue. You could scream from his good you felt, sparks and explanations combusting in your stomach as he devoured your pussy like it was his last meal, slurping sounds being heard throughout your entire room. 

He held your thighs, tongue leading down to your hole, pushing his moist muscle into your hole, circling the inside of your pussy. A dragged out moan fell from your mouth, drool dripping down the side of your lips while you felt yourself inch closer to your impending orgasm. You didn’t even know how it escalated as fast as it did, but you were happy it happened. 

“So close, so so close, please baby, I’m close,” you babbled, the pillows beneath you practically soaked in your saliva. Yoosung’s tongue flicked against your clit again, sucking the bud until he could feel your pussy clench again. He pressed a kiss to your slippery clit before pulling away, breathing in deeply. You whined from the immediate loss of contact, head tilting to the side in confusion. He grinned down at you, face soaked in your juices. You could feel a pang of pleasure travel through your body from the sight of his smile. Even though your orgasm had practically sucked itself back into the shadows of your body, you poured, pointing to your lips. Yoosung understood, leaning down to peck your lips, tongue running itself against your bottom lip. 

“You can taste yourself?” 

“Yeah,” you whispered, blinking away tears. 

“It’s hot, isn’t it?” 

“It is,” you bit your lip, eyes pleading as you stared, waiting for what he would do next. 

“Sorry I stopped so soon,” he muttered, settling between your legs. Yoosung unbuttoned his pants, pulling his cock free from his black underwear, a wet spot visible. You frowned, feeling guilty that you didn't offer to help him first. Hell, you didn’t even notice that he was hard in the first place. He spat in his hand, though, stroking his cock a few times to lather it up. “But I’d prefer to feel you cum on my cock, darling.” You shivered, widening your legs. 

He lined himself up with your entrance, breathing deeply as he sank into your tight heat, grunting. You could feel his hands tightly grip your hips, cock sinking deeper until you could feel him completely inside of you. You clenched on his length, gulping as you felt your walls heave against his large cock. No matter how many times you’d fucked, you could never get used to how big he felt inside of you. Not that he was huge by any means, but he felt better inside of you than anything. 

“Can I move, pretty girl?” You nodded quickly and he chuckled, thrusting his hips slowly, searching for a repetitive pace to fuck you at. He squeezed your hips, leaning down to kiss the side of your neck. “You’re so pretty.” 

You released a faint moan. You didn’t believe that. You never did, really. It didn’t matter to you, though. As long as Yoosung thought you were pretty, you should just leave it at that. You tried to just believe it, but it was a lot easier said than done. 

“I love your thighs, Y/N. So fuckin’ hot,” he grunted in lust. You wrapped your thighs around his waist while his hips stuttered inside of you, breath becoming uneven and forced. You could feel his cock slide against your walls quickly, a burning sensation spreading in your stomach while his cock fucked itself inside of you. 

“I know you don’t- God, I know you don’t believe it, but you’re so hot, baby girl.” 

You blinked away fresh tears, back arched as you moaned louder, grabbing onto the sheets. 

Your hand snaked downward, middle and ring finger colliding with your clit, rubbing the bud in tight, electric circles while he moved inside of you. Yoosung’s eyes zeroed in on your hand moving, rubbing your clit as quick as you could. 

“Feel good, princess? Good, I love when you feel good. Cum on my cock, pretty girl. Cream on that cock nice and hard,” he choked out, pounding into you relentlessly. You felt yourself itching towards your desires, body in flames as your pussy clenched on his cock, coating it in a white layer as you came on him, yelping loudly. Your eyes shut tightly again, tears falling down your cheeks, stars clouding your mind. Your brain was fuzzy now, drool trailing down your neck. Yoosung fucked you harder, cum dripping to the sheets while you cried. 

“Just a second, darling. Gonna fill you up in a second. Good girl, taking it so well. Just let me cum, okay? I won’t be long, darling,” your boyfriend whispered in your ear. He slowed his pacing down a bit, grunting loudly as his hips stuttered, lips parted while he fucked his cum into you, head thrown back while you cried out from the overstimulation, feeling as if you were about to catch on fire. 

Yoosung collapsed on your tired body, sweat dripping from both of your bodies. You released your legs, releasing a large breath that you were holding. Yoosung pulled out, body tumbling over to the side of the bed. You smiled, body completely spent and tired, your boyfriend in the same situation. 

“You’re so beautiful, Y/N. I wish you knew that. You looked so perfect in that skirt today.” 

You were silent, taking his words in little by little. Well, the skirt was pretty. 

“I don’t care what you look like, Y/N.” His head turned to face you, body still glued to the sheets in exhaustion. “You’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen. And if I have to fuck you five times a day to show you that, I will.”


End file.
